Stop Thy Beating And Lay Me To Rest
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: Ciel's never been one to suffer emotions lightly. But while trying to solve a string of murders with demonic properties, his past comes back to haunt him, and he begins to questions his feelings towards his knight. Pleasures of the flesh are just that, pleasurable. It doesn't mean he actually cares for the demon. And why is it that chaos seems to follow him like a plague...
1. And So It Begins

ChibiKit- So after getting some really good feedback for my first Kuroshitsuji fic "Wrapped In Sin" I thought I'd try my hand at a second one, and then this little plot bunny hopped into my head. I do not plan on giving anything away or giving hints on why the summary is the way it is. You're just going to have to figure it out on your own. (grins)

I hope you guys enjoy this little random idea that came into my head and please tell me what you think.

_**Warnings- this story will contain gore, horror, suspense, violence, and angst as well as romance and yaoi. Please do not flame me because I did warn you. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer-**_ I own nothing, sadly (looks longingly at Sebastian) T_T!

* * *

"Bocchan, it's time to wake up," a silky voice cooed, casting away the shadows of the once dark room as soft curtains were pushed aside, allowing the new days rays to fill the room and bath it in their glow, causing the small lump huddled under the bed's warm linens to groan in protest and burrow further into the dark cocoon it had woven around itself during sleep.

"Go away Sebastian," the lump moaned, pulling the duvet higher over it's head, trying to fight off the morning light and surrender itself back into the world of dreams. It was a rare incident for the lump, otherwise known as Earl Ciel Phantomhive, not to be plagued by nightmares during the dark hours of the night and he wanted to savor the moment.

The demon by his side thought otherwise.

"Now young master you know I cannot do that. My duty as your loyal dog is to follow you no matter where the young master may go, even to the ends of hell," Sebastian chuckled, grinning when an angry sapphire eye glared at him from under the blankets, crackling with the child's short temper.

So it was going to be one of _**those**_ mornings.

"Hn." Ciel grumbled before finally deciding he would rather get up and get on with the day then argue with Sebastian over nonsense. He never did like to waste his breath.

Sitting up in his bed the young Phantomhive stretched out his tired muscles, the cooling linens pooling around his waist as he yawned and rubbed his left eye before taking the warm tea cup that was offered to him, allowing the soothing scent to wake his sluggish body.

"This morning tea is an herbal mixture imported from London, mixed with a Jasmine fragrance that's been known to sharpen the mind," Sebastian explained as the young Earl sipped from his cup, the black butler gathering his young master's attire for the day as he spoke. "Not that the young master's mind isn't sharp already."

That commented earned him a glare and a sneer from the child sitting on the bed.

"Tch."

With his classic smile in place Sebastian quickly stripped Ciel of his nightshirt after he had finished his tea and began the routine task of dressing the child, nimble fingers working quickly and elegantly. Ciel knew one day in the future he'd have to learn to dress himself, but for right now he'd let Sebastian do it.

After all, everyone knew he was a rather lazy child. And having a demon butler to do his bidding didn't help with his lethargic behavior.

"Today after breakfast the young master has a stack of paperwork that need his approval and signature for the companies upcoming toy selection. Then the young master has a lesson with Madam Roslyn and Madam Grace over literature and art, then afternoon tea will served at-"

As Sebastian went through the days schedule, his glove encased fingers slipping on the young Earl's shoes, Ciel's mind began to drift, not focusing on what the demon kneeling before him was saying, but rather the wall past his butler's shoulder. He had a strange feeling in his gut that something was going to happen today. He wondered if Sebastian felt it too.

"... and later tonight the young master shall be attending a masquerade ball held by Lady Elizabeth at her estate-"

"Pardon?" Ciel interupted, quickly snapping out of his wanderings to glare into the grinning red eyes of his demon, dark brows furrowing as Sebastian stood, reaching over to the nightstand to grab the black eye patch that had become a part of Ciel's life, the black material dangling in Sebastian's gloved fingers.

"Lady Elizabeth has requested that the young master attend. It would be rather cruel of him to decline such an offer from his betrothed."

Mismatched eyes narrowed, focusing in on the smirking demon before them, tiny fist clenching before petite arms were crossed over a small chest, Ciel huffing in defiance.

"I refuse."

"Now Bocchan, attending public gatherings is something a respectful noblemen must due if he wants to keep his good reputation. And refusing an invitation from ones fiancé would smear the Phantomhive's good name" Sebastian chuckled, watching the way his little master seemed to get even angrier with the realization that he was not going to be getting out of this situation.

Unfortunately.

"Fine. Have my costume prepared by dinner," Ciel grumbled, allowing Sebastian to tie his eye patch in place before the tall demon stood and bowed at the waist, his grin still in place, eye closed with his classic smile.

He really hated that smile.

"I will await the young master's arrival in the dinning hall when he is ready," and then Sebastian was turning and walking away, leaving the young Earl to his own devices until he was ready to go down for breakfast.

Ciel was already regretting his decision of getting out of bed.

Walking across his room Ciel grabbed his cane and a few darts that rested on the nightstand, stuffing them into his jacket pocket before opening his door and heading down to breakfast. He could just tell today was going to be a long, stressful day, and he would need some form of entertainment later.

And it was always fun to keep Sebastian on his toes.

"Ohayou Bocchan!" Finian, Bard, and Meirin cried in unison as Ciel walked into the dinning room, bright smiles on their faces before they were scurrying away due to the "scary" look Sebastian gave them, crying about whatever they had ruined or not finished and asking for the perfect butlers help.

After sending the crying three away with one of his famous glares Sebastian tended to his master, helping him into his chair before serving him his breakfast.

"Those three are idiots, why do we keep them around?" Ciel asked after watching the three servants scamper away, taking his seat once Sebastian had pulled his chair out.

"They serve their purpose from time to time," Sebastian chuckled, placing a napkin in his master's lap before pouring him a cup of hot tea, his mysterious smile in place, causing Ciel to arch an eyebrow.

"And what purpose might that be?" he asked, taking a sip from his cup before looking over to the man beside him who was rolling cart over to the table that was full of trays, a grin on his face.

"Nothing the young master needs to worry about, I assure you."

"Hn."

"Today breakfast is brioche with strawberry jam," Sebastian explained after stopping beside the child, handing his master a plate with warm golden pastries and a small serving saucer full of strawberry jam. "I've also prepared some fresh fruits for the young master, seeing as all he ever eats is sweets, I thought it'd be beneficial if he had some healthy choices in his diet as well."

Another glare.

"What are you trying to say Sebastian?" Ciel sneered, glowering at the demon out of the corner of his eye, huffing when he saw the devil's classic smile in place.

"Nothing at all Bocchan, just that I want to keep the young master healthy and around for years to come," Sebastian cooed, grinning when Ciel shot him a nasty look.

"Tch. Why is it that I don't believe you…?"

"As I've said before young master, unlike humans I do not, and will not lie to you, I speak nothing but the truth," Sebastian purred, bending down at the waist to speak into his master's ear, smirking when Ciel glared at him.

"A cold-hearted demon speaking nothing but the truth, hard to believe," Ciel chuckled darkly, taking a bite out of his breakfast, looking into the red eyes of his pet.

"Now who said I was cold-hearted Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, a hurt look coming across his handsome face, ""I may be I demon but I too have a heart, and feel just like any human can." But Ciel just scoffed at him, turning his head away from the saddened look. For the mocking red eyes told him everything he needed to know.

Sebastian felt all right, but the feelings he harbored were things Ciel would most likely never understand. Getting inside the head of a demon was a very dangerous route to try and walk, even Ciel knew that and he had no desire to ever understand Sebastian.

"Again, hard to believe." Ciel huffed, finishing his breakfast before standing and turning to his once again smiling demon.

As long as the demon stuck to his "principles" and kept his end of the contract Ciel didn't care what he felt.

"I'm going to go to my office, do not disturb me unless Madam Roslyn has arrived. If those three manage to destroy something take care of it," Ciel ordered, looking up at the taller male and glaring (because he did not pout) at the fact that he would most likely never be as tall as Sebastian, or even come close.

Placing his hand over his chest Sebastian bowed, raven hair framing his porcelain face,

"Understood."

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

"Why am I doing this again?" Ciel asked later that night, tipping his head back as Sebastian tied the front of his costume, gloved fingers working gracefully with the outfits many ties and buttons.

"Because the young master's fiancé requested that he attend, and the young master, being ever so kind, decided to give into Lady Elizabeth and her desire to get the young master to be more social." Sebastian chuckled, tying the last ribbon before standing and fetching Ciel's mask.

At the moment Ciel was dressed in an elegant blue outfit that matched his one visible eye and complemented his pale, fare completion. Silk and lace made of the top and bottom of the ensemble and ribbons and strings tied the front, making the young child look like the perfect nobleman he pretended to be.

Well he would have if it weren't for the sour look on his face.

"I do not recall that being how things happened this morning," Ciel snarled, frowning when Sebastian just smiled kindly while handing Ciel his sparkly blue mask that would complete the ensemble he was currently wearing.

"Yes but that is how Lady Elizabeth will see it."

Ciel couldn't help but groan at that. Now Lizzy was defiantly going to be all over him tonight, holding him and hugging him, gushing about how she was so happy he was there and how "cute" he looked.

Ugh. He was getting a headache just thinking about it.

"I wonder if it's too late to cancel..." Ciel mused, staring off to the side, thinking of ways he could possibly get out of this horrible situation and retain some of his dignity and pride.

"Now Bocchan, you're already dressed and the carriage is waiting outside. Moreover Lady Elizabeth has already gotten word that you would be attending. It would hurt her greatly if you did not show."

"Not like you'd care whether she was hurt or not," Ciel muttered to himself, but if the bright grin was anything to go by, he knew Sebastian had heard him.

"Fine." Ciel huffed, walking past Sebastian and heading towards the carriage, deciding that dealing with Lizzy and her overly girly antics was much better then having to listen to her cry because he did not attend her stupid party,

Watching his master with laughing red eyes Sebastian quickly followed after the irritated lord, holding back his chuckles with his hand so as not to anger the child further. Though seeing Ciel angry was always a rather amusing sight to the demon.

It seemed as if the young master's sour mood had only escalated from that morning. Though that could be due to the fact that Sebastian hadn't gone along with being Ciel's personal dartboard earlier that afternoon. He may be one hell of a butler but that did not mean he wanted a dart in the back of his skull because his young master had gotten bored and could think of nothing better to do then to play "pine the dart on the butler".

The closer you get to skull the more points you receive.

After helping Ciel into the carriage Sebastian gracefully hopped onto the front and grabbed the reigns making sure his master was situated before taking off towards the Middleford estate.

Passing by building after building in the dark night, Sebastian allowed the rhythmic clicking of the horse's hooves to ease his mind. He didn't particularly wish to attend this party either. The young girl was far too bubbly for his taste and her obsession in girlish things was rather annoying and an eyesore for a demon such as himself.

Bright, frilly, pink objects were not things he predominantly enjoyed. Especially when the girl was trying to make him "cute". He had to suppress a shudder at the memory of the pink bonnet incident.

Inside the carriage Ciel was mentally preparing himself for the night, trying to drain himself of all the annoyance and irritation he felt. The last thing he needed was to lash out at Lizzy and have the girl start crying and make a scene. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with her tears or her parent's disapproval.

On top of that he couldn't shake the feeling that had been haunting him all day. He had a twisting feeling deep in his core that something was going to happen, something bad. And he couldn't shake the feeling that it had something to do with him.

Clenching his hand on his cane Ciel gritted his teeth, glaring out the window, watching the scenery the outside world provided pass by the window like a memory. He was being paranoid and needed to focus on the task at hand. Tonight he was to attend a social gathering he did not want to go to, be around people he couldn't stand and have to dance, which he hated to do.

Ciel gritted his teeth once more, his left eye beginning to twitch in irritation.

Maybe he could order Sebastian to turn around and take him home…

Suddenly the carriage came to a halt, causing the young Earl to jolt forewords before slamming back into his seat with the force of the stop, monetarily knocking the wind out of him.

He didn't need to look out the window to know they had not reached their destination, and only slightly grateful for the prolonging of the inevitable Ciel wanted to know why the hell Sebastian had stopped.

"Sebastian!" he growled once he had regained his breath, slamming the door open to peek around it and glare at the stiff sitting butler. "What the hell do you think your-"

"Bocchan, I smell blood."

Ciel fell silent.

"Where?" he finally asked after regaining his composer, no longer thinking about Lizzy or the party. If Sebastian smelt blood it meant-

"Over there, deep in the alleyway... it's fresh..." Sebastian explained, pointing his glove encased finger towards a dimly lit alleyway before hopping off the carriage and moving towards Ciel, stopping before the silent child.

"Shall I investigate?" he asked, red eyes looking into Ciel's one blue, hand held over his heart lightly.

"Go."

Inclining his head Sebastian gave a curt nod before moving towards the alley, nearly disappearing into the darkness that surrounded it.

Once Sebastian was out of sight Ciel began to feel anxious and uneasy in the middle of the road, and after making sure his gun was in easy reach he stepped out of the carriage and made his way in the same direction Sebastian had disappeared.

"My, my…" he heard his butler say in the darkness and he quickly began to make his way towards the voice, stepping around a corner where a lantern high above his head illuminated the area.

"Sebastian what are you-"

"Bocchan no!"

Ciel stopped dead in his tracks.

Blood was splattered everywhere, across the dirty ground, over the filthy alley walls and covering the body that lay sprawled across the alleyway, creating a crimson pool that surrounded it, soaking it.

"Sebas-"

And then Ciel saw no more as a gloved hand was placed over his eyes, shielding him from the gruesome scene that the body offered, hiding him from what the demon felt he was unprepared for.

"Bocchan… you should have awaited my return…" Sebastian sighed after some time, pulling Ciel's now trembling body closer, his hand still covering the child's visible eye, red eyes focused on the limp body that lay only a few feet in front of them, the stench of blood assaulting his demonic nose.

To him carnage was nothing new. He was a being of hell and fire. Death and blood was something he was accustomed to, something he loved and enjoyed, but for his young master…

He had seen death before, had witnessed it with his own two eyes, and had even begged for it before he had come into contract with the demon… and still to this day the child fell ill upon the witnessing of such a gory site.

It was the Jack the Ripper case all over again.

Sebastian thought his young master would get sick like he had done when he had come across the body of the prostitute in the Ripper case over a year ago, but he was shocked when a small hand came into contact with his own, little fingers trembling as they touched the gloved fingers of the demon.

"Enough Sebastian, death is something I am used to... I am not a child… remove your hand..." He ordered, his small frame still shaking in the demon's grasp. His voice held authority, but his body trembled like leaf in an automn storm.

"But Bocchan-"

"Remove it."

Sebastian did as he was told, taking his fingers away from Ciel's eyes, allowing him to see what he had tried to shield him from.

"It's a young boy." Ciel said after some time, looking over the body that lie near his feet, taking in its features before turning to his butler.

The body was indeed that of a young boy. Unfocused, dull green eyes were staring up at the sky, blood dribbling from the corner of the child's mouth, oozing out and staining an innocent face in red. His throat was torn from his body, crimson blood gushing from the open wound, creating a pool under the young boy's head.

His right arm was twisted in a very unnatural way and his wrist appeared to be broken, as if someone had snapped it, white bone peeking out from torn pale flesh. But the worst part was the open chest of the young child. Someone had split him open and exposed his heart to the chilly air.

Which was missing.

"Yes. He's about the young master's age." Sebastian nodded, moving away from Ciel's side and stepping up to the body, kneeling beside it, taking the thin, unbroken wrist into his hand.

"He's slightly warm, so he was killed recently young master…" Sebastian said after some time, looking up to see Ciel looking in another direction, anything to keep his eyes off the dead boy.

It made Sebastian want to smirk at the weakness his contractor was showing him right now.

"Leave him. There is nothing we can do about it." Ciel ordered, turning to leave, his coat lapping at his legs with his movement.

"Bocchan, there is something you must know…." Sebastian called, dropping the limp wrist, letting it fall to the ground with a soft "splash" as it landed in a pool of blood.

"What is it?"

"This body is lacking a soul…."

Ciel knew today was going to turn out bad.

* * *

ChibiKit- well that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. I tried to make it flow better by adding little snippets of scenes from the manga and show. I wanted to keep them in character and I hope I didn't epically fail.

Tell me what you think and inform me if I made any huge, glaring mistakes ok? Constructive criticism is very welcome just please be nice about it. Remember it's only my second try at a Kuroshitsuji fic. Thanks!!!!

Review!!!!!!!!!


	2. Demons Vs Shinigami

Disclaimer- Still own nothing.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**Chapter Start **_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bocchan, a letter has arrived from the queen," Sebastian's voice rang around the study, knocking Ciel out of his thoughts and bringing him back to reality, his one visible eye focusing on the tall butler standing before him holding a white envelope with the queen's insignia.

It was early morning; only around 9 a.m. and earlier that morning, while dressing him, Sebastian had informed him that he had no lessons to attend, only paperwork to fill, which he detested just as much as Sebastian detested dogs. So here he was, in his study, bored and irritable.

He had not slept well the night before, nightmares plaguing him all through the night hours, waking him from horrific scenes and blinding pain, memories of his past. He had woke screaming plenty of times and by the time Sebastian had come to wake him his throat was raw and sore and his temper was short.

Shorter then usual that is.

Last night after discovering the bloody body and willing his stomach to behave and force down the bile that had begun to bubble in his throat, Ciel had ordered Sebastian to take him home, choosing to forgo the party, even at the risk of Lizzy's tears. The last thing he had needed was to deal with Lizzy and her "antics" with something like _**that**_ fresh in his mind.

And all through the carriage ride home Sebastian's words had haunted him, running through his mind like a mantra.

"This body is lacking a soul."

That's what the demon butler had said and the news disturbed him. He had wanted to discuss this matter further with Sebastian but the butler had avoided answering his questions by serving him warm milk and helping him to bed, telling him that they would discuss things later and that he needed to rest after such an _**adventurous**_ night.

Now it was a new day and Ciel wanted answers.

"Read it Sebastian," he ordered, leaning back in his chair, small arms crossing over his chest as he looked up at his butler who nodded, fetching his letter opener out of his coat pocket over his left breast before tearing the letter open and beginning to read.

"_**To my dear Earl Phantomhive,**_

_**It troubles me to inform you that the deaths of young boys have been erupting all over England. These murders are horrific scenes to behold as I've been informed and it saddens my poor heart to hear that young children are falling victim to the hands of crime and blood.**_

_**I wish for you to investigate and bring these horrendous murders to an end by all means necessary. I expect nothing but perfection and success from my loyal servant and guard dog and trust in my heart that you will do all in your power to bring this to an end.**_

_**I must forewarn you to be careful my dearest Earl, for if this murderer is after young boys only you might be at risk. I fear that this is much more then just a simple killer wishing to spill the blood of innocent children.**_

_**I wish you luck and pray that the hand of God shall guide your investigation.**_

_**-Sincerely Yours,**_

_**-Queen Victoria." **_

After he was finished Sebastian refolded the letter with nimble hands and placed it on Ciel's desk, awaiting orders from his master, a dark sparkle in his eyes.

"It appears the body we found was not the first of these kinds of murders young master," Sebastian purred, red eyes gleaming, grin set in place as he looked upon the calculating face of his master.

"Yes, it appears so. According to the Queen these bodies have been found all over England. If that is the case I wonder why it is just coming to my attention," Ciel mused aloud, tapping his small fingers on the top of his desk, his other hand propping his young face up.

"The death of children is a rather… tender subject for some… Scotland Yard could be hushing the ordeal to not frighten the public my lord," Sebastian offered, the glint in his eyes never faltering.

The demon was nearly thrumming with excitement.

"Perhaps… that would make the most sense," the young Earl mused before straightening up and focusing his attention on his eager butler, arching a dark eyebrow when he noticed the enthusiasm of his butler "You seem rather… eager Sebastian… care to explain why…"

"No particular reason Bocchan… just that this case seems rather… intriguing," the demon cooed, folding his hands behind his back, mouth curling up into a mischievous smile, head titling to the side ever so slightly, raven bangs caressing porcelain skin.

He reminded Ciel of a child about to partake in unfathomable mischief.

"Hmmmm… you demons must get rather bored if this is interesting to you," Ciel smirked, looking into the dark red eyes of his servant, his demon. He always did wonder how an immortal being such as Sebastian entertained himself.

If the spark in Sebastian's red eyes were anything to go by, he was about to find out.

"Immortality can be rather tiresome but humans make it much more interesting then our time spent in hell," Sebastian chuckled, walking up to Ciel's desk and bending at the waist slightly, looking deep into young eyes, a dark smirk curling at his lips. "And the young master has made these last few years quiet interesting."

"Glad I can amuse you," Ciel sneered, leaning back to put some distance between himself and this creature of hell, not liking the way Sebastian's eyes were looking at him.

They made him feel dizzy, like he was falling into some sort of trance. Which wouldn't be a surprise considering what Sebastian was. There was no doubt it his mind that Sebastian could control him if he wanted to.

That thought alone made him edgy and uneasy.

"I want you to research the death of these boys… " He began, swirling his chair around and putting his back to the demon, turning away from those bewitching eyes and looking out the large window that overlooked his estate. "Find out how many have been killed and the ages of each. Ask their parents questions, find out any information you can. Tomorrow we will investigate further," He ordered, knowing Sebastian was taking every word to memory.

"And Sebastian…"

"Young master?"

"If you can help it… try and reframe from using your… _'_special techniques_'_… to obtain information," Ciel ordered, not even bothering to turn. He could _**feel**_ Sebastian's smirk.

"Yes, My Lord."

"You will leave after dinner, when the others are heading to bed," Ciel hummed, swirling his chair once more to face Sebastian, watching the demon bow before him.

"Yes Bocchan."

Then a tall back was straightening and Sebastian was turning to leave, heading towards the door to prepare the afternoon tea and lunch. While Ciel watched his butler exit a thought came to mind and he cleared his throat, catching Sebastian's attention and causing the butler to stop.

"Sebastian."

"Yes young master?"

"I expect answers when you return, do not think I have forgotten."

Again, he could _**feel**_ Sebastian's smirk and he knew red eyes were gleaming in that way they always did.

"Of course young master."

And then he was gone, leaving Ciel alone with his thoughts once more.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was later that night when Sebastian returned, all the other's having headed off to bed nearly two hours ago, leaving Ciel the only one awake when Sebastian entered his bedroom, a stack of papers in his head.

"You're late." Ciel huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at the taller male, rolling both eyes (after having discarded his eye patch some time ago) when he heard Sebastian chuckled.

"Gomen Bocchan, it took more time then I had first anticipated," Sebastian hummed, walking across the room with quiet steps only to stand in front of his master when he reached the bed, classic, 'innocent' smile in place.

Ciel knew the demon wasn't really sorry. He could tell by the way red eyes were mocking him.

"Che, whatever. "

He knew the ass had taken longer then usual just to make him wait. He knew he was a rather impatient child and he just loved to push all the buttons that set him off. He was really starting to believe Sebastian just enjoyed being hit or something.

Masochistic demon.

"What did you find?" he asked after calming himself, looking up at the other who was examining the papers he held in white gloved hands before red eyes fixated on him, a raven haired head titling slightly.

"These murders have been going on for a few months now, nearly a year, with each one spread out over time. " Sebastian began, handing Ciel the papers as he spoke, watching young eyes scan them as he continued, voice sounded rather loud in the otherwise quiet room. "There have been nine murders, this recent one being the tenth, the boy's name being Christopher Mylin. The locations of these murders all seem to be at random young master, at least that's what I have gathered so far."

Sebastian knew Ciel would send him out to do more investigation once they had more clues and pieces to the case. Ciel was not one waste time and use his most valuable 'knight' unnecessarily. He would send him out when he knew more. He could have gathered much more information if he had so chosen. But Ciel had not ordered it therefore he did not.

For one who tried to act so wise, Ciel was still such a child, not using his pawns to their fullest potential.

It made Sebastian smirk.

"I found no similarities in the background of these boys except for the fact that each of them had no parents and were under the care of other relatives or foster families. I also found that each boy attended church every so often."

"Hmmm…. do any of these churches they attended have anything in common?" Ciel asked, flipping through the papers before stopping when he came across photos of the boys before their deaths.

They were all so young, around his age or younger, and Ciel felt this odd feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had seen some of these boys before.

The question was... where?

"No young master, some were Protestant, some Catholic and some were from other forms of religion, " Sebastian answered, watching the way his master's eyes scanned the boys' pictures, looking over their faces before their eyes met.

Such a small child, so ignorant to the ways of the world. Or maybe he was not so ignorant and that was what made him such a rather… dark child.

"So they all attended different churches…" Ciel mused, placing the collected research on his bedside table, feeling a headache coming on the longer he tried to process everything.

"Tomorrow we will go to the Undertaker to ask about the way these boys were killed, then search for suspects." Ciel sighed after some time, closing his eyes in agitation.

He really didn't want to see the Undertaker, the man creped him out, but he knew that if they were going to find out how these boys were killed they were going to have to speak to him.

After taking a few calming breathes Ciel slowly reopened his eyes and focused them on a silent Sebastian, his knight awaiting his next order.

So poised, always ready to do his master's bidding. But who was really the master here… him?

Or the demon before him who concealed his evil and wickedness behind a charming smile and a subservient façade?

It made Ciel's fist clench.

"Sit," he ordered, smirking when Sebastian did as he was told, just like the loyal dog he claimed to be, and took a seat on the side of his bed, red eyes never leaving his.

"Last night you said that the boy we found was missing his soul, explain."

Even before his parents deaths Ciel was always impatient, and now, having a demon at his disposal didn't help the matter much. And since he was an adult living in a child's body (as he liked to believe) he certainly did not like not knowing things. It made him anxious and angry when his butler knew something he did not and if need be he would force Sebastian to give him answers.

He was almost hoping he'd get the chance.

Though he'd doubt he'd have to really order the demon to answer him. Sebastian usually followed instructions without him having to use the contract to back the order up.

Something about 'principles' that the demon kept talking about.

"The young master might want to get comfortable first, this may take some time to explain," Sebastian smiled, but his eyes were glittering in that way that made Ciel want to snarl.

He hated how confident and sure of himself the demon was, always so cocky and smug. It made the young child want to break that confidence, to watch the demon crumble and fail at _**something**_!

Sighing, which sounded more like a huff then anything else, Ciel did as suggested and situated himself up near the headboard of his bed, using it to prop himself up so he would be comfortable and watch Sebastian, awaiting for the other to begin.

"Now as for the young master's question, being a demon allows me the ability to sense souls, since they are my meals," Sebastian chuckled, folding his hands across his lap while he gazed into Ciel's eyes.

"But how can a body lose a soul. If I recall only shinigami," Ciel began, before glaring when he saw Sebastian smirk, "and demons, can take souls."

"This is true, but they both do so in very different ways my lord," Sebastian purred, leaning foreword ever so slightly, red eyes shifting to a bright purplish-pink color, making Ciel uneasy, but he refused to be intimidated by Sebastian.

He knew the other male was just toying with him, enjoying seeing him so confused and uneasy. Knowing Sebastian he probably got some sick pleasure out of seeing his master so out of his element.

He wouldn't be surprised.

He never asked Sebastian about himself or anything that pertained to the demon so of course he'd have no _**clue**_ as to the working of extracting souls and whatnot.

As far as he was concerned as soon as he

fulfilled his goal Sebastian would get his soul. He didn't care (much) about how it was done or where, just that his soul was the demons, as per their deal.

"Explain yourself demon," he ordered, glaring into those demonic eyes, growling when Sebastian's smirk only grew wider.

"When a shinigami takes one's soul they take the entire soul, leaving no traces of it behind within the body. But when a demon takes a soul…." And here Ciel couldn't stop a shiver that went up his spine at the way Sebastian was looking at him, "the whole soul does not come with them."

"What do you mean?"

"My, my Bocchan, I've never seen you so… _**interested**_ in the way we demons feed," Sebastian purred, leaning even closer, causing Ciel to growl in warning. "If the young master would like I can demonstrate for him."

"Shut up Sebastian and just tell me what I want to know," Ciel ordered, watching the way demonic eyes only seemed to get brighter, a sickening sweet smile curling on the demons face.

"Very well young master"

Ciel could have sworn Sebastian's voice sounded almost… disappointed.

Leaning back just slightly Sebastian seemed to get a thoughtful look on his face, as if he were trying to figure out a way to best explain these things to the child.

"Hmmm… how to begin… well…. when a demon such as myself takes a soul they _**rip**_ the soul from the human's body, leaving small pieces of it behind, whereas a shinigami can, figuratively speaking, scoop the soul out, leaving no traces of it behind in the humans body," he explained, turning his head to gaze at Ciel, the sickening sweet smile back in place. "It's almost as if the human never had a soul to being with."

Ciel suddenly felt very queasy.

"And what about this boy's soul, this... Christopher…?" Ciel asked once he regained his voice, narrowing his eyes as a way to hide the uneasiness he felt, daring Sebastian to say a word.

He could see the corner of the demons lip tilt upwards and it made him want to smack the other male and remind him of the power he held over the demon. But he reframed, choosing to ignore that smirk, for now.

"His soul was ripped from his body my lord," Sebastian answered, and hide a dark chuckle when he saw Ciel's eyes go slightly wide, his pale face losing color.

Such a smart little master he had, catching on so quickly.

"Yes, I believe the one to kill those boys is a demon, one of my kind," Sebastian cooed, eyes bright and calculating, watching Ciel intensely before the demon stood and bowed lightly. "But enough of this discussion my lord, it is far too late for you to still be awake and you have yet to receive your bath. How do you ever expect yourself to mature physically if you do not sleep, hm?"

Ignoring that comment with only a glare as a warning Ciel allowed Sebastian to lead him to his bathing chambers without a fuss over the abrupt halt of their discussion, his mind buzzing and replaying their conversation. Once there he allowed Sebastian to undress him in silence, mismatched eyes unfocused and distant.

Battling a human killer was one thing, battling a demon one was another thing entirely. And if this demon was _**anything **_like Sebastian he knew it was going to be difficult and challenging to capture it and kill it, not that he didn't mind a challenge, he was the king after all.

It was just this sinking feeling in his stomach, just like he had right before they had discovered the mutilated boy's body, that was telling him that this case was going to be much more of a challenge then he wanted.

He had a feeling that things were only going to get more complicated from here on in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**Chapter End**_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Tell me if there are any mistakes1

Review!!


	3. Missing Piece

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing (goes into corner to cry about it)**_

-

- - - - - - - - Chapter Start - - - - - - - - - -

-

The sun shone high overhead, beating down on all those who dared venture out into its rays. People walked to and fro, some chatting to those beside them, making their way to wherever they were headed, some just hurrying about, not making contact to anyone around them. Carriages trotted part those on foot, carrying those who refused to walk in such humid weather and even some cars bumped along the road, filled with people who could get their hands on one.

Walking ahead of his black butler was Ciel, mind deep in thought, only visible eyes narrowed in concentration as thousands of thoughts ran ramped like a swarm of butterflies in his head. He was beginning to get a rather irritating headache and his small hands hurt from how tightly he was clenching them at his side.

And behind him Sebastian stayed silent, allowing his master to think in peace, watching the way the small boy tensed and relaxed with each step. He may enjoy watching his master fall apart every now and then but as one hell of a butler he knew when to stay silent and allow his master his thoughts.

Earlier that morning he and the young master had visited the Undertaker to get some information on the deaths of the ten boys that had been popping up all over England for little less then a year, according to what he had gathered the night before in his investigation.

Ciel had been tense throughout the discussion and Sebastian knew why. Even though the Undertaker was vital pawn to the young lord, it didn't help the fact that the man creeped his master out.

His little lord had already been in a fuel mood (not that he wasn't any other day) and the discussion the two had had the night before did not help his mood in the slightest.

The thought of a demon being the culprit, one who might be even more powerful then the demon butler, did not settle well with Ciel and he had this feeling, deep in the pit of his stomach that told him something was different about this case, something dark and vile. Something that had to do with him.

Ciel could just feel it.

According to the Undertaker their killer had gotten much more creative with their means of killing as the year progress. They had gone from simple strangulations and the snapping of pretty young necks, to dismemberment, torn out throats, and the tearing of vital organs from still breathing bodies.

Whoever this murderer was, they seemed to enjoy themselves more and more with each little boy they killed.

To make matters worse Ciel had this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that kept telling him that he knew these boys, these bloody faces that stared up at him in photos. He didn't know where though and that made him irritable, angry, and uneasy.

Him and Sebastian had spent most of the morning and much of the afternoon with the giddy Undertaker and now he and the demon butler were making their way back to the mansion where Ciel would send Sebastian out to do more investigating.

Upon arriving back at the Phantomhive household Ciel sluggishly made his way to his office, ignoring the ecstatic cries of "Welcome back Bocchan!" too deep in thought to pay his servants any mind while Sebastian went the kitchen to prepare some hot tea for his little lord as a means to try and ease his frantic mind and soothe his tense young body.

Taking a seat at his desk Ciel slowly laced his fingers in front of his mouth, visible blue eye locked on the top of his oak desk, not really seeing the polished furniture while he tried to sort out his thoughts.

What the Undertaker had said was buzzing around in his head and it made him grit his teeth and scoff, eye twitching in annoyance.

_"Hehe… these young boys were all in the prime of their youth young Earl…. Never suspecting anything…." Undertaker giggled, looking straight at the stiffed back Ciel, a goofy, wide grin on his pale face, one sleeve covered hand up to his sharp-toothed mouth while he giggled and snickered._

_"I made them all look so breathtaking, even with their shattered bodies and broken forms... just like I shall make you one day... hehehe…."_

_Ciel just sat there, uneasy and suddenly cold as he stared at the giggling man in front of him, unable to stop his eyes from shifting to the tall demon beside him who was smirking with that unreadable glint in his eyes, raven locks framing his handsome and dangerous face._

_He had a feeling that the Undertaker would not being seeing his body when he died. That Sebastian would take him far away, never to be seen again._

_It made his stomach clench and churn._

_"I would be careful Earl… you never know what horrors lurk in the dead of night… or the ones that walk along side you in the day."_

"Bocchan, I have prepared some tea for you…"

Ciel jumped slightly, looking up and locking his eye on Sebastian who held a steaming cup of tea in one gloved hand, a cart of pastries beside him.

Nodding his head in silent thanks Ciel slowly took the offered cup and took a sip, allowing the hot liquid to burn his tongue and warm his suddenly numb insides.

"Your orders my lord?" Sebastian asked as he took a few pastries off the tray on the cart and placed them on a small plate before setting it down on top of the young Earl's desk, looking deep into his master's eyes.

"First I wish to speak to you," Ciel mumbled, placing his teacup, which was now half way full, onto a small saucer before he looked up and into deep red eyes, his own narrowed and focused.

"Young master?"

"If this killer is a demon… as we discussed last night… how is it that you cannot sense them…?" the young lord asked, watching the way the demon before him tilted his head to the side, a dark brow arching in question.

"Who says that I cannot?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips and it made Ciel grit his teeth and snarl.

"Can you or can you not sense another demon Sebastian?" he bit out, hands fisting in front of him, refusing to lash out and strike the other male.

"I can indeed sense others of my kind, or rather any creature of the underworld," Sebastian chuckled, enjoying how little control his young lord had over his emotions.

Such a temperamental child he had as his contractor.

"Then can you or can you not sense this killer?" Ciel asked, just barely constraining the venom in his voice.

"I did not sense any trace of a demon on the child we found young master."

"How can that be if you can smell other demons Sebastian?" Ciel asked after a few moments of silence, allowing the new information to sink in, confusion clearly in his voice, as well as skepticism.

Sebastian said he would never lie to him, swore he wouldn't, but he was a demon, and therefore he couldn't be trusted. No matter how pretty his words were or how truthful he sounded, he was still a demon after his soul.

The thought made Ciel grit his teeth.

"Well… if a demon were to say… inhabit a human body, I would not be able to sense them…"

Now this made Ciel gape, blinking in clear confusion as he stared at the innocently smiling demon before him, his only visible eye wide.

...Say what?

Chuckling at his master's dumbfounded look Sebastian quickly straightened and took Ciel's half empty cup, moving back to the serving cart where he refilled the porcelain china, his smile still in place.

"When a demon inhabits, or as you humans like to call it, _**possess**_, a human body, a piece of that humans soul is left inside of the body so it can still… live so to speak…" Sebastian explained, handing Ciel his cup back, smirking when the child took a small sip, waiting for him to continue, still clearly confused.

"Since we demons have no souls of our own, we take human souls to… fill the void in a manner of speaking … but a human body cannot function without a soul… so when a demon wants to inhabit that body we keep part of the soul intact so the body can still live… even with our own forms inside as well…"

"So… you cannot sense when a demon takes over a human form because the humans soul acts like a form of shield… it hides the demons presence from other demons…" Ciel whispered more to himself then to Sebastian, visible eye looking into the honey colored tea that swirled in his teacup.

"Very clever young master, I'm impressed," Sebastian chuckled, smiling innocently when a stony blue eye locked on him and glared, the child clearly not pleased by his amusement.

"So if you could not sense the demon's scent on the child we found… that means this demon must be controlling a human body to commit the murders…" Ciel said after some time of silence, setting his now empty cup down before looking up at Sebastian.

"Indeed my lord... but if I were to come into contact with this demon I would most likely be able to distinguish them from a normal human…" Sebastian stated, taking the empty cup and placing it on the cart, folding his hands behind his back as he continued to speak. "Even if the human body still contains part of the humans soul I would still be able to sense that part is missing, so I would know that the fellow demon resided in that particular human."

Once Sebastian was done speaking silence consumed the large office, buzzing all around them like a thrumming heartbeat. Ciel sat quietly, thinking, while Sebastian awaiting his next orders, hellish eyes eager and waiting.

"This is an order…." Ciel mumbled, pulling the eye pact from his face and locking both eyes on the demon before him, smirking at the power that raced through his body like hot lava, igniting his nerves and making his fingers twitch with adrenaline.

Sebastian smirked when the seal on his left hand prickled, sending heat rushing through his body. He loved when his little master used their contract.

It always reminded him of how much of this boy he truly owned.

"Gather as much information as you can by morning. You shall leave after putting me to bed," he ordered; leaning back in his chair and folding his hands across his stomach as Sebastian kneeled, placed his right hand over his heart, and bowed his head, raven locks falling around him to frame his smirking face and sparkling red eyes.

"Yes, My Lord."

-

_**- - - - - Break- - - - - - -**_

-

Mismatched eyes fluttered open as a deep voice pulled Ciel from the land of dreams, thrusting him into the world of the living where he could smell the blissful scent of freshly made tea and clean air.

"Bocchan, it is time for you to get up," he heard Sebastian say, the dark butler moving around the bedroom, opening the window curtains to allow the sunlight to illuminate the once dark room before he began pouring his master's morning tea, his classic smile in place.

"I'm up… I'm up…" Ciel mumbled, yawning softly before he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, removing the sticky sleep that clung to them before taking the warm cup offered to him, allowing the delightful scent and taste to open his senses and wake his tired body.

While Ciel drank his tea Sebastian set out to retrieve his young master's daily attire, setting it out on top of the warm linins of the bed before he stood and waited for Ciel to finish his tea.

Silence rang around the room, buzzing in both males ears, the only sound the soft sipping noise of Ciel as he drank his tea and the nearly nonexistent _**tick, tick, tick,**_ ticking of the pocket watch that rested in Sebastian's coat pocket.

"The research from last night… what did you find Sebastian…?" Ciel asked after some time, setting his now empty teacup on his bedside table before standing and allowing Sebastian to undress him.

"After talking to some of the clergymen of the churches the dead boys visited, I found that these boys had shown up at their respectful church unknowingly and without cause. On more then one account some of these boys had told the clergymen that something... some force had told them to attended… that they felt they were drawn to do so…" Sebastian began, unbuttoning the white polo shirt that Ciel routinely wore to bed before placing it beside him to be tossed in with the dirty clothes later. Then the demon butler began to work on getting the new shirt onto his master, gloved fingers working expertly. "From what they discussed with me these boys had become very close to the priest of these churches… talking with them in private sessions after the rest of the congress had left."

"I also found that the priest of these churches died a few days later from unknown circumstances right after each boys death… in every account."

"I thought demons couldn't step foot into a church… so this demon can't be taking up residence in these priest… can it…?" Ciel asked, tilting his head back to allow Sebastian to tie a blue bow on his shirt before dropping his arms to his side and taking a seat on his bed, allowing Sebastian to slip on his pants.

"Common human misconstruction... we can step into churches if we so choose... it is not the church that causes us pain, not even the cross, though it is unbearable to touch, but rather the bible is what brings hurts us…." Sebastian chuckled, slipping on Ciel's shoes and tying the laces once he was done with the pants.

"So this demon manipulates these boys into going to these churches and then takes residence in the priest's body to get close to the boys… but why? Why a church? Why a priest? Why _**these**_ boys?"

None of this was adding up just yet. They were missing something, some vital piece of information that made the whole puzzle. He had been around Sebastian for three years and the demon didn't do anything for northing. Everything he did, every move he made had a purpose, a gain of some sort.

So wouldn't it make sense that this demon was the same? Why was this demon killing these boys? It couldn't be just at random, he knew better then that. Demons did nothing at random. They liked to play games, to manipulate and taint, as he'd seen from the demon that was kneeling before him, checking over his clothing to make sure everything was in order.

What was the missing piece…?

"I also found something else out young master… "Sebastian said as he slowly got to his feet, red eyes glittering in the light of the room, making them look luminous; bright and deadly.

"What?" Ciel mumbled, hopping of his bed and standing at his full height, glaring at the fact that he had to look _**up**_ to see into Sebastian's smiling eyes.

"On my back to the mansion this morning after my investigation… I heard that another boy had been killed, in London."

What were they missing?!

-

- - - - - - - - - Chapter End - - - - - - - - - -

-

ChibiKit- another chapter finished and the next should be up soon. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry if this chapter was dragging, but things are going to pick up drastically in the next chapter so please, please, please be patient with me. Tell me if there are any mistakes!

Review!!!


	4. Following Orders

People moved to and fro along the sidewalks of London, each person seeming to be in a rush to get to wherever they needed to be. Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive household, only child of Vincent and Lady Rachel Phantomhive, was no exception.

"So when exactly did you hear of this recent death Sebastian?"

In his carriage the child sat, shifting every now and then when the carriage jerked or jolted as the horses pulled it along the crowded streets. It was another bright morning, the sun shining high overhead, casting it's brilliant glow all over the once dark streets, almost as if the day itself were trying to cover up the horrors that were going on around London.

Whether or not these horrors were related to the current case was yet to be seen.

"On my way back to the mansion I smelt blood, a child's blood, and when I started to follow the scent I heard Scotland Yard officers that had already arrived at the scene talking about the death Bocchan," cooed Sebastian, his classic smile in place, unnerving the child next to him.

He should have figured Sebastian would be at ease, even with something like this.

"I thought it would be wise to inform the young master upon my return, therefore I did not investigate further."

Not to mention the fact that he had not been ordered to so. And being the sly demon he was, Sebastian had felt it unnecessary to further snoop when doing so did not portray to the orders his master had given him.

Ciel knew this and could feel his eyebrow twitch. He really hated the man that sat beside him.

Ha, he couldn't even truly call the disgusting thing a man now could he?

"I see," Ciel mumbled indifferently, his one visible eye focused outside the carriage, cane-wielding hand supporting his chin. He would have to prepare himself for what he was sure to see when they arrived. If this child was indeed a victim of their killer then he knew the body would be in ruins when they arrived.

Ciel refused to appear weak to anyone, especially to the smirking devil beside him.

After he had received the news from the demon earlier that morning Ciel had ordered him to prepare for the trip to London the two would be taking to investigate. He wanted to see this child, even at the risk of losing his stomach's contents. He had a right after all, being the Queen's watchdog.

Sebastian had informed him that he had gotten a small glimpse of the body before he had opted to return to report the news to his master. The demon had stated that he believed the child was indeed a victim of their demonic killer, seeing as the state the child was in spoke volumes.

So after the demon butler had dressed him for the day and following his rather quick breakfast, he and Sebastian had hopped into the carriage and headed to London. He would have preferred using Sebastian as a means of transportation, seeing as the demon was faster then any carriage and could get him there in a matter of moments. But with so many people out and about the idea was ludicrous.

There were already whispered rumors of a red-eyed demon and of black tinted clawed creatures that haunted the Phantomhive household. He didn't want to further kindle such gossip. Though it was rather amusing at how much people feared him now with such talk circulating around England.

_'I heard an evil spirit follows the young Earl, like a shadow, hungry for blood.'_

_'Be warned, those who oppose the Phantomhive child are known to disappear. Some say you can hear their agonized screams ringing off the walls of the mansion at night.'_

_'Such a cold heart for one so small, such dead eyes for a child. Is it possible he sold his soul to the devil himself?"_

If only those fools knew the true extent of such words. If only they knew what horrors people had seen by his hands, only because he had ordered it to be done.

Ciel felt a smirk twitch at his lips.

It felt like they had been in the carriage for hours, and maybe they had. Ciel was so lost in thought that the whole day could have passed and he wouldn't have been the wiser.

"We should be arriving soon Bocchan," Sebastian purred, never once taking his eyes of the small child he called his charge. He had a feeling that today was going to turn out to be a rather interesting day. "The smell of the blood is getting stronger."

"Aa."

Ciel didn't even bate an eyelash at the comment. He just continued to gaze out the scenery passing before the moving carriage window, seeing it, but at the same time not.

Thanks to Sebastian's acute senses, and the fact that he was a demon butler to the core, the two had no problem with depicting the whereabouts of the crime scene. Sebastian had stated that he could smell the child's rotting body from the mansion, and so after giving the driver a location the two had set off.

What use was there for a map when one had a demon at his side?

And soon enough the carriage was slowing to a halt and Sebastian, the ever faithful butler, quickly got out and moved around to the other side, helping the little Earl out of the carriage before informing the driver to stay put and await their return.

While waiting for his butler's return to his side Ciel took the scene in, looking around at all the people who had gathered in such a short time, everyone wanting to know what the fuss was about. It made Ciel chuckle and smirk as he watched the officers try and keep the towns people at bay, assuring them that there was nothing to see.

It seemed that Scotland Yard would not be able to keep this little 'secret' any longer.

"Bocchan, shall we continue?"

Looking up at his smiling butler with a cold ocean blue eye Ciel gave a curt nod in answer before the two of them moved foreword, weaving through the gathered, curious throng of people to make their way to the crime scene.

"This is no place for a child," said a gruff voice from somewhere beside him and Ciel smirked even more, stopping in his tracks to turn and tilt his head at the man who had spoken.

"On the contrary I have every right to be here, Lord Randall," the little nobleman leered, grinning up at the angry officer, small head tilting to the side every so slightly. "After all, the Queen did request of me to investigate the deaths of these children."

"How did you know-"

"I have my ways."

Beside the small child stood the smirking demon, red eyes gleaming mischievously, staring the officer down with an innocent smile and a tilt of the head.

Randall stiffened at such a look before glaring, turning his eyes to the little snot that stood before him, hands clenching at his side.

He really hated this little nobleman brat.

"Be that as it may the scene we came upon is not one for eyes so young," he bit out, voice thick with hatred and venom, not catching the way red eyes flashed next to the child.

The patient demon waiting for the attack.

"I have seen horrors that not even the Scotland Yard could stomach," Ciel laughed, but it didn't sound like the laugh of carefree child, innocent and ignorant to the world.

It sounded like the laugh of a demon, of a cold-hearted murderer who held no remorse for those he stepped on. A corrupted king who stood beside his dark, red-eyed knight, looking down upon the fallen pawns at his feet.

Sebastian smirked with pride.

Then without another word Ciel began to make his way towards the body once more, not even bothering to stop when Randall reached out towards him, trying to stop him from proceeding.

He grinned when he heard the light "smack" that followed the action.

"I must apologies for my rudeness, but my young master is very delicate you see. Grabbing him too harshly might cause something to shatter and break."

Ciel chuckled at that, bringing his ringed hand to his mouth to try and hide the snickers. He knew for a fact that nothing on _**his**_ person would break if the other touched him.

Hearing the light steps behind him confirmed that Sebastian had resumed his pace at his side and after getting past the officer that surrounded the body Ciel stopped, looking down at the bloody cloth covered lump that he presumed to be the dead child.

Blood was strewn across the walls that lined the alleyway and a large pool was under the body, staining the cement in red. The metallic liquid was everywhere and Ciel had as of yet to even see the damage done to the body,

"Remove it."

"But Lord Phantomhive, it would not be wise to-"

"Did I ask what was wise or not? I said to remove the cloth. It is part of the investigation that I know how the victim died," Ciel grit out, glaring at the officers and medics that dared to try and change his mind. "Now do as I say and remove it."

With a heavy sigh one of the medics, a blonde haired man, slowly lifted the bloody covering, pulling it away and tossing it aside, allowing all that were near to see the body.

Ciel could feel blood swim in his mouth from where he had bitten his tongue as a means to keep his stomach contents from leaving his body via his mouth.

A horror stricken face stared up at him, blue eyes wide and unseeing. Blood dribbled from a tiny white lip, creating a path of red down a pale face. One of the child's arms was missing, torn clean from the little body, where it was didn't matter at the moment. Blood caked clothes were ripped and torn, barely covering red tinted skin.

A small belly had been ripped into, spewing guts and bile across the once clean ground. Green, red, and yellow mixed inside the torn body, reveling to the world what the young body was made of. Bruises lined what flesh could be seen through all the blood and claw marks marred innocent flesh.

And just like the last victim a small heart had been ripped from the boy's torso, opening up his chest cavity for all to see.

Ciel's right hand flew to his mouth to cover his nose from the stench, his small body beginning to tremble and shake. Beside him stood Sebastian, face indifferent and uncaring as he watched his master fall apart before his very eyes.

This child would forever be weak, regardless of how dark his heart became.

"I tried to warn you Earl…." The blonde haired man sighed in sadness, quickly covering the body back up to spare the small child the horrendous sight any longer.

Green eyes clashed with red as the young man looked up at the looming servant, staring into the red eyes of the silent man, face going pale at what those hellish eyes held.

_'Was this man even human'_

After getting his body under control Ciel swiftly turned and began to leave, no longer being able to stand the stench and sight of something so grotesque.

"Come Sebastian," he called, not even bothering to make sure the other was following him.

"Hai."

He knew he would.

Following behind his young master like the loyal dog he was, his handsome face a mask of apathy and indifference, Sebastian suddenly stopped in his tracks when something caught his attention, a wide smile slithering onto his face, red eyes twinkling.

"Merrrrrrrrrrrow."

"Oya, Oya…"

Gold colored eyes gazed into red, the small black cat blinking up at the grinning demon, it's long sleek tail swishing back and forth, seeming to be unaffected by the hordes of people and the smell of blood the filled the air.

"Come Sebastian!"

"Yes, My Lord."

Glancing at the seemingly harmless cat Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle as he began to follow after his master once more, red eyes suddenly aflame and burning bright.

'_My, my, this game has just got more interesting.' _

Large gold eyes watched as the demon walked away, blinking owlishly before the black cat turned and began to leave, seeming to almost disappear from the alley.

**_-_**

**_Break-_**

**_-_**

"We need to speak to Lau when we return to the mansion, see if he has any information that could be useful," Ciel explained, walking along side Sebastian, visible blue eye seeming to almost glow in the dark night.

It was after sunset, when the world grows dark and still and the stars become visible in the night sky. Cool air blew around the disserted town of London as the young Ciel Phantomhive and his ever-present demon butler wandered the streets, making their way back to the townhouse the little lord usually stayed at during his 'visits' to London.

"Write a letter to him upon our return requesting that I speak to him once we are back at the mansion. I'm sure he knows something," the small nobleman ordered, not bothering to check to make sure his servant was listening.

"After all, the death of children is not something that can be kept quiet, right my lord?"

"Aa."

The last couple of days had been rather long for Ciel. After seeing the state of the young boy's body a few days prior he had locked himself in his studies at the townhouse and refused to come out, claiming that he had 'work' to do. Sebastian had known better, quite used to this treatment by now, and had opted to leave his master in peace until he had relaxed and gathered his wits.

The next day, after a quick lesson and a rather quiet lunch, the young noble and his black butler had spoke with the Undertaker once more, neither of them surprised when the creepy man had been awaiting their visit. It no longer surprised them at the fact that the snickering man always seemed to know where to be when Ciel requested his assistance.

After discussing the body of the recent child and confirming that it had to be the same killer Ciel had returned home, racking his brain for the next few days with ways to catch this demon and destroy them. During which time his temper had been at an all time high.

Sebastian had to dodge a few darts on more then one occasion.

Now he and his devil of a butler were wandering the streets of London, making their way back from the house of the recent victim's foster family. Ciel had wanted to walk the streets instead of having Sebastian carry him back, choosing to allow his thoughts to sort as they walked under the starlit sky.

The boy, Thomas, like the others, had no parents. They had wanted to do the 'interview' during the daytime, when the sun was high in the sky. But the distraught foster mother had begged them to return later that evening, and so they had left her to return when the sun had gone down.

But even after their little talk with her Ciel was still missing clues, clues that could help solve this case, but they kept slipping through his small fingers like water or sand. And it was angering the small child more and more with each passing moment.

He hated not having the upper hand, and the fact that this killer, this demon, who appeared to be just as smart as Sebastian (they had to be, how else would they be able to avoided capture for so long) did not help matters in the slightest.

This case was starting to become personal, this demon starting to test his patience and temper. He was the King of this game, and he did not lose.

To anyone, human or not.

"Bocchan-"

He refused to admit defeat to an unknown face, to any face for that matter!

"Young master I-"

He was Ciel Phantomhive, living survivor of the Phantomhive name, noble son, and watchdog of the Queen. He moved the chess pieces, not the one moved by them damnit!

"Young master it might-"

He -

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Ciel's head shot up, blue eye going wide as he franticly searched for the one who screamed, heart racing in his chest as the sound seemed to vibrate against the area, rattling the walls and shaking the ground.

Suddenly Ciel was scooped up into strong arms and held tightly to a muscled chest, Sebastian carrying him as the demon took off into the direction of the screamer, red eyes seeming to glow, the smell of blood hitting his nose, consuming his senses with the metallic scent.

Quickly turning a corner into an empty alleyway Sebastian stopped, red eyes momentarily going wide before they narrowed, focused on the scene before them, his arms momentarily tightening around the small body in his arms.

A little boy, no older then twelve lay slumped against a dirty wall, brown eyes wide, glassy, unseeing, Blood was dripping from his open mouth, still warm, even as the life drained from the fragile body.

His chest was torn open, tiny heart missing from the little torso, just like the others. Blood coated tattered clothing, soaking it through, leaving the body from multiple cuts that littered the pale skin like confetti.

It looked as if someone had smashed his head into the wall behind him, repeatedly, if the sunken in skull was anything to go by.

His death wasn't as gruesome as the others, rather mild in comparison when it came to blood spilt, but it still filled Ciel with fury. He had been close this time. He had been right there.

Slowly Sebastian put his master on his feet after the small teen had unwrapped his arms from around the demon's neck. After making sure the child was steady the demon butler slowly walked over to the dead boy and knelt, cupping the bloody face with a large, glove covered hand.

Bringing his face close Sebastian slowly lifted the boy's drooping head before he closed his eyes, seeming to almost examine something that only he could see before he stood and looked to his master, violet eyes shifting back to red in an instant.

"His soul is gone Bocchan," he called, beginning to make his way back towards his slightly trembling masters, his steps light on the concrete ground, red eyes gleaming. He seemed to be unfazed by the blood that now clung to his clothes and was dripping from his fingers, or the way his master looked like he was going to crumble to the ground at any moment.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" a young voice called from the darkness, causing Ciel to spin around and glare at the new comer, visible eye cold.

"Who are you?" he asked, glancing to his left when Sebastian stepped up beside him, only to turn his eye back towards the boy who stepped out of the shadows, hands fisting at his side.

The young boy, who looked to be around Ciel's age, seemed to be unfazed by the harsh look, his own lavender eyes glaring right back.

"That is none of your concern, nobleman," the boy hissed, his own small hands fisting at his side as he glared at the two people in front of him, only to smirk when his own servant stepped up to his side.

Ciel glared daggers at the two, sneering at the young male who stood only a few feet from him; not liking the attitude the younger male gave off. He was a nobleman damnit and no one had the right to speak to him that way if they knew what was good for them.

The smaller of the two males was a blonde, his hair nearly white in color. He was small in stature and was on the slim side, even for a young boy. His lavender eyes nearly crackled with rage and hatred, though for what Ciel was not certain.

His servant, who appeared to be a butler, much like Sebastian, was a dark haired male. Long raven locks fell around him, stopping just at mid back, framing a pale porcelain face.

His eyes were golden, sparkling in the night as he stood beside his charge, unmoving, silent. He was covered in blood, the thick red liquid caked to his black clothing and it made Ciel only glare harder.

"You are a demon, correct?" the small male asked, looking up into the eyes of Sebastian, his angry glare still in place, small body shaking.

"That I am… and I presume your servant is as well?" Sebastian smirked, knowing full well that the man that stood before him was in fact a demon, a rather powerful one if he was correct on their identity.

But not as powerful as him.

"It has been a rather long time," the older male cooed, smirking, sharp fangs peeking from behind curled lips, and Ciel growled, not liking that look.

It reminded him too much of the one Sebastian wore when the demon was amused.

"Enough," Ciel growled, voice thick sounding in his ears, the small child already fed up with the two males that stood before him and his butler. If this boy and his demon where indeed the ones responsible for the deaths of the boys then it was time to end it here and now.

He didn't care about the why at this point. He no longer cared for the reasons these two had to do what they did. He just didn't care. His prey was before him and that's all that mattered.

He would make up a tale to give to the Queen after this was all over with. She has not asked for the murderer's identity, just that they be stopped. And that was exactly what Ciel planned to do.

Now, to use his knight.

"Sebastian, this is an order," he began, slowly peeling off the eye patch that covered his and the demon's contract, tossing the black material to the ground once he had it off.

Slowly he opened his right eye, the seal almost seeming to glow as he used the power of his and Sebastian's bond to put strength behind his order.

"Kill them both."

"Yes, My Lord."

The small boy before them seemed to be unfazed by this whole exchange, blinking softly before turning his head to his own demon, long blonde locks framing his young face as he spoke.

"Charles, I'm giving you an order," he began, watching as his servant got onto one knee and bowed, awaiting his master's command, hand near his heart.

Tucking a blonde lock behind a delicate ear the small boy spoke, his young voice holding power and strength as he looked upon his kneeling servant.

"Kill the demon, and bring the boy to me."

"As you command master"

_**-**_

_**-Break-**_

_**-**_

The sound of steel clashing together reverberated off the alley walls as the two demons came together, matching smirks marring both their handsome features.

"It truly has been a long time since we last seen each other," the golden-eyed demon cooed, flipping away from an aim to his throat before dodging the kick that was aimed for his temple. "Don't you agree?"

"Hmm, I believe it has," Sebastian chuckled, jumping away from the dagger tossed at his chest before spinning in midair and tossing one of his own.

Below them the two boys watched, dark eyes trying to follow the fighting figures, but it was nearly impossible with the low lighting and with how fast the two were moving.

Ciel was not worried in the least. Even if this male was a demon he had faith in Sebastian, after all, he had ordered him to win and therefore he would, regardless of whether the other boy gave the same order to his own demon.

He was the King. He did **_NOT_** lose.

Dodging another well-aimed kick to his skull Sebastian quickly landed on a nearby rooftop before a dark smirk came onto his face, a hidden knife glittering in his hand before he tossed it.

Ciel gasped as air rushed past him and when he looked up he saw the other demon holding his charge close to his chest as he ducked and dodged raining knives.

So Sebastian had aimed for the child.

_"Kill them both."_

"Now, that was a rather cruel shot," the golden-eyed demon murmured, almost seeming to pout as he placed his master down, standing in front of him to shield him. "Aiming for my master like that, for shame."

And then the two were meeting in the middle again, clashing harshly, the sound of knives coming together sounding like thunder in the otherwise silent alley

While watching Ciel suddenly caught movement out of the corner of his eye and when he looked he felt himself freeze, gasping when he saw that the other boy was holding a gun, aiming it right at him.

"I grow tired of this game. I no longer care whether you live or die," the blonde child sneered before firing, the force of the gun making him stumble backwards a few paces, apparently unused to using such a weapon.

Ciel could have sworn he felt the bullet fly past his head, imbedding itself in the far wall behind him, cracking it. Beside him a pebble fell to the ground, and he knew Sebastian was behind it.

He recovered rather quickly, mismatch eyes going stony before he reached around his body into his back pocket and pulled out his own gun, but unlike the smaller male, he didn't miss.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Ciel watched with a satisfied smirk on his face as the young boy crumbled to the ground, clutching his side in agony, blood spewing from his side in thick red rivulets.

Hmmm… the thick darkness that surrounded them must have made him aim incorrectly.

"Ojousama!" the demon cried, and then he was at his charge's side, holding the trembling body close as he tore the upper cloth from a shaking body, reveling a tiny frame and-

"It's a girl," Ciel gasped, mismatch eyes going saucer wide, not even registering the movement beside him as Sebastian landed gracefully at his side, red eyes twinkling, a dark smirk on his face.

The small shaking body was indeed a female. A thin polo shirt covered her upper body, concealing still developing breast and feminine curves as her servant began working on the bullet wound to her side.

"Catherine, you fool, I ordered you to kill the demon, not to worry about me," a small feminine voice scolded, sounding pained and hoarse, a tiny, blood covered hand clutching at her servants clothes, lavender eyes angry and fierce.

"It is my duty as your nanny to take care of you, especially in times of injury my lady," a smooth female voice cooed in reply as the 'male' demon pressed the now torn clothing to the small girl's bleeding side, putting pressure on the wound to stop it from bleeding so profusely.

"I do not care about that. I gave you an order to kill the demon. I do not wish for anymore boys to die by their hands," the child whined, wincing at the pain that rocketed up her body with the pressure.

"I beg your pardon?" Ciel cut in, glaring at the two females before him, his gun shaking in his hand as he stared them down. "We are not the ones killing them."

"Do not lie to me nobleman. We witnessed your servant kneeling over the dead boy. He is covered in blood and we heard him saying the boy's soul was gone!" the little female cried before gasping when her nanny applied more pressure.

"Your servant is covered in blood as well," Ciel hissed, growing angrier by the second. Who was this girl to think she could talk to him like that?! She was beneath him in every status!

"My nanny is covered in blood due a battle with a criminal, not this boy," the girl hissed before her lavender eyes began to flutter, tiny body going limp.

Ciel watched as the young girl fell unconscious, most likely due to the pain that was consuming her body from his bullet. It was her own fault in the end. What female disguised herself as a male?

Sure he had dressed as a female during the Jack Ripper case but that was completely different!

With a heavy sigh the dark haired nanny scooped her mistress into her arms before she stood, directing her now more feminine face towards the two males before her.

"I do apologies for the inconvenience young nobleman. Seeing as how you are no longer my opponent I shall take my leave," she murmured, bowing lightly, considering the small girl in her arms, before she swiftly turned and began to walk away.

Watching the female demon take her leave Sebastian slowly bent at the waist, whispering into his master's ear.

"If she is on this case as well my lord, it might be to your advantage to bring her back to the townhouse. She might have some information that could be of use to you," he whispered, smirking when he could sense the wheels turning in his master's head.

Ciel wasn't one to get assistance, but he was one to take advantage of the situation.

"Wait," he suddenly called, watching as the young nanny turned, looking back at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"It would be best to bring her back to my townhouse for treatment," Ciel explained, trying his hardest to not sound as cold as he felt. He was not one to offer assistance to someone and doing so left a rather bitter taste in his mouth.

"Your generosity is very kind young lord, but I must decline. My mistress did not give me an order to do so and I-"

"Is it not your duty as a leashed demon to care for your mistress?" Sebastian cooed, smirking when the female devil glared at him, golden eyes going stony. "I'm sure the young master's townhouse is much closer then where you are headed."

The she demon seemed to be thinking it over before she gave a soft sigh, golden eyes closing in irritation before she reopened them and gave an innocent smile.

Much like the one Sebastian was famous for.

"Alright."

Nodding his head Ciel turned to his butler and allowed the taller man to lift him into his arms, wrapping his own tiny ones around a strong neck.

"If you are indeed a demon, then you should have no problem keeping up," he called, and closed his eyes when Sebastian took to the air, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, echoing footsteps behind him.

_**-**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - End Chapter - - - - - - - - -**_

_**-**_

ChibiKit- okay so before anyone makes any snotty comments about there being a female master-demon team let me tell you this, this story is SebastianxCiel, period, so no, neither of the girls will be getting with either of them, at all! Just thought I'd let everyone know that before I started getting flames about it (grins)

And yes I did get that whole "shatter and break" scene from the episode when that one guy tried to grab Ciel. I thought it was rather funny the way Sebastian stopped him xD.

Any comments?


	5. Getting Out Of Hand

ChibiKit- Guys I am so sorry it took so long to update this. My stupid laptop broke so then I had to wait for my free one from school to come in. (bows head) Gomen!

Disclaimer-….. I'm not even going to start…..

**_-0-_**

**_-0-_**

**_-0-_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- START -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_-0-_**

**_-0-_**

**_-0-_**

_There was blood everywhere, on the floor, the walls, the table… covering the body that lay motionless before wide horrified eyes._

"… _Father….."_

_There was no answer._

_The dead eyes that stared back were not the eyes of her father. The blood covered face was not the one she had kissed just before heading to the book store._

_Shaking hands reached out slowly, timidly cupping the cold face that stared into nothingness, the still features locked in a state of horror._

_Little hands stained with blood._

_The house was cold, as if all heat had been sucked away, and she couldn't breathe, couldn't move, as she stared into the eyes of her dead father. _

_A scream rippled through the house, shaking the very foundation._

_But it wasn't like anyone heard it._

"_Catherine! Catherine where are you?" a panicked voice cried as little feet ran through the empty home, frantically searching for a pair of blue eyes and dark hair._

_But no soft voice called back, and little feet ran harder._

"_Catherine! Catherine!"_

_Small legs stopped in a doorway, eyes shifting this way and that before falling onto a lone teddy bear that lay a few feet away. _

_It was covered in blood._

_Suddenly a cloth was over her mouth and she knew no more._

Lavender eyes fluttered open while a small groan fell from tiny lips, breaking the silence of the dark bedroom.

"Ah, I see you have awaken," a deep silky voice cooed and then light flooded the room, causing newly opened eyes to squeeze closed, another, louder, groan filling the room before those eyes opened once more, only to glare at the butler who was smiling down at them.

"What the..." a small voice whispered, before those lavender eyes opened wide as a tiny body tried to sit up, only to collapse with a pain filled scream.

"You must be careful, Bocchan's bullet went father then we first presumed and you are still healing," that silky voice purred, and those red eyes gleamed even more, making the small child feel rather uneasy. "You are rather lucky that it did not pierce anything vital. Bocchan never could end a life with his own hands."

"You're that demon from last night…."

"Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive household," Sebastian smiled, bowing before staring down at the scowling child.

Hmmm…. what a twisted soul this child had…

"Where is Catherine?" the young child asked, not daring to take their eyes off this new demon, for she knew how slippery and sneaky they could be.

"Miss Catherine is with my young master at the moment. He requested that I come and wake you and bring you down for breakfast," Sebastian answered smoothly, walking around the bed and reaching out a hand to the young girl who lay upon it.

"Don't touch me!" she cried, slapping his hand away and moving as far away as the bed, and her current pain, would allow. "Bring me Catherine and tell your 'master' I shall come down when I feel like it!"

"As you wish," Sebastian said with a bow before turning and leaving the room, smirking at the glaring eyes that followed him out the room.

What an interesting child...

Of course not nearly as interesting as his young master.

In a matter of moments a soft knock came from the door before a slender nanny with long black hair came into the room, smiling at her charge who glared in return.

"Good morning, Ojousama," Catherine smiled before making her way to her contractor, smiling even brighter at the harsh glare that was aimed at her.

"You left me," the small girl growled, slowly getting out of bed so as not to agitate her wound any more than it already was, her teeth clenched in anger. "And what is worst, you brought me here without my specific orders."

"The young mistress was bleeding heavily and required immediate attention, Mr. Sebastian offered his assistance."

"You let him touch me!" the girl cried, raising her hand to strike the other women, only to cry out in pain and collapse into waiting arms, tears springing to her eyes from the pain.

"You must be careful my Lady, you don't want to open the wound and cause more bleeding," Catherine sighed before picking up her charge and laying her upon the bed.

"Why did you bring me here," a pain filled voice asked, only to blink when her nanny began laying out clothes beside her.

Tch. A dress. How troublesome

"It appears that Master Phantomhive is on the same case as you Ojousama. I predicted that it would come to your advantage if we were to... extract some information from him and his own demon butler." Catherine explained, gingerly removing her mistress's clothes before beginning to redress her, stopping only to re-bandage the wound. "They might have some information that could be of use to you."

"Hmmmm…. very well. We shall stay and gather information from these two before continuing our case," the young girl sighed, allowing Catherine to braid her hair before helping her stand and do a once over in the mirror.

"Of course my Lady."

**_-0-_**

**_-0-_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_-0-_**

**_-0-_**

Ciel slowly sipped from his tea cup, savoring the taste on his tongue before glancing at the still butler beside him.

"Did you gather anything?" he asked, taking anther sip from his tea before turning to face the other, single blue eye clashing with amused red.

"The young lady seems to…. lack class. I would say last night wasn't her first time dressing as a nobleman," Sebastian chuckled, smiling brightly when Ciel narrowed his single eye.

"What girl would dress as a male," he huffed, taking another slow sip from his tea, his eyebrow twitching when Sebastian only grinned. "What?"

"If I recall the young master dressed-"

"That was completely different and irrelevant."

If Sebastian was going to say anything more he didn't get the chance for at that moment the dining room doors opened, revealing a nicely dressed young lady in a light blue gown with long braided blonde her that rested on her back, a dark haired nanny following behind her.

Standing from his chair Ciel slowly made his way over, bowing slightly before straightening.

"I'm glad to see that the bullet from last night didn't keep you in bed," he said, watching as the young girl was nudged by her nanny to curtsey, which she did, but not before glaring at them both.

"Yes. Catherine said I shall be fine in a few weeks. Thank you for your kind hospitality Earl-"

"Ciel."

"Pardon?"

"Call me Ciel… and you are…?"

"Melody. Melody Andrews. And you've already met my nanny, Catherine Norris."

"Yes. Please come and have breakfast," Ciel offered, trying to be polite, but not able to stop the coldness from reaching his voice.

"Thank you Ciel-sama," Melody curtsied once more before making her way to the table, allowing Ciel to pull her chair out before taking a seat, watching as the black butler beside him began serving the food once his master was in his seat.

Breakfast was an awkward affair, both children not really knowing what to say and both too busy thinking of ways to try and gather information from the other to strike up conversation.

Soon breakfast was over and the two were in the parlor enjoying the tea that Sebastian had made, holding a small conversation as they drank.

"So Ciel-sama… I noticed how your parents did not join us at breakfast are they-"

"Dead."

"Huh?"

"My parents are dead. I am the only living survivor of the Phantomhive name."

"Ah, so you're that Ciel Phantomhive, I was sure it was you but I didn't want to assume," Melody smiled, placing her tea cup on its saucer as she stared at the boy across from her.

"You know me…?"

"Not really. Your return was all over the papers. My father said he and the rest of Scotland Yard had spent weeks looking for you," Melody explained, placing her hands on her lap as she glanced at Sebastian. "He said it was a miracle you survived the fire that killed your parents. The article said that when you returned a butler dressed in all black accompanied you. I can only assume the butler they spoke of was Mr. Sebastian."

The twinkling of red eyes was all the answer she needed.

"Your father works for Scotland Yard?" Ciel asked, blinking softly as he too took a sip from his tea. Well that was rather odd. If this young girl's father was an officer, what was she doing investigating this case.

Girls were so weird and troublesome.

"No. Not anymore. He died a few years back," came the soft reply, and a dark look over came the girls features before it was gone, a fake smile coming to her lips. "But it's alright, I have Catherine, and as you know a demon is far better than any companion you could ever have."

He knew that all too well. All he needed was his knight, and no one else.

His perfect pawn. His loyal dog.

"So tell me Lady Melody, why were you dressed as a nobleman last night?" Ciel asked softly, trying his hardest to put on a nice face.

"Well… I am a female after all. If anyone knew a young helpless noblewoman such as me was out in the dead of night where any bad man could hurt her, they would never approve," Melody answered with mock innocence, fluttering her blonde eyelashes at him with a coy smile.

Ciel blinked.

"If you will excuse me Ciel-sama, I must retire, it is time from my morning lessons," Melody said suddenly, standing and giving a smooth curtsy before her and her nanny were out the door.

Ciel blinked again. And then glared, looking up at the smirking Sebastian, blue eye narrowing before he reached up and lifted his eye patch, locking eyes with Sebastian who kneeled beside him, bowing his head, awaiting his orders.

Such a good dog….

"Find out all you can about that girl from her nanny. Use every method you have to get information… even _**that one**_ if you must. That is an order."

"Yes my lord."

Out in the hallway Melody walked slightly in front of her nanny, her blue dress fluttering around her as she walked, lavender eyes focused straight ahead, her fist clenched at her side.

"I'm giving you an order. I want you to get information on the boy from his butler. Use those... _**special skills**_ of yours to gain information from him," she growled, swirling to stare at her nanny who curtsied and smiled brightly.

"As you command, My Lady."

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

Sebastian sighed as he shut the door to his master's bedroom, blowing out the candles on his candelabra as he made his way down the dark hallway, his demonic eyes glowing as he began his nightly rounds.

The day had progressed in much the same manner as the morning. The two children barely spoke to one another and kept well out of each other's way.

Dinner had seemed strained as neither child had wanted to speak and when the other wasn't looking they would send calculated and mistrustful looks back and forth. He knew from the way they acted that both children were suspicious of one another and on their guard the entire time.

It made Sebastian chuckle.

Stopping in front of his master's study Sebastian blinked before sighing, shaking his head slightly as he pushed the door open and locked his eyes on the being sitting atop his mater's desk.

Such a lack of manners!

"It is rather rude to go wandering about in your host home in the middle of the night," he scolded, smirking when golden eyes locked on him and a quick flash of fangs brightened the room. "It is even ruder to sit upon the furniture."

"You always were a clever and proper one, ne, Malphas?"

Giving a quick hiss of displeasure Sebastian quickly shut the door and locked it, glaring at the smirking female who only smiled brightly, crossing her legs slowly.

"You know as well as I that saying a demon's name aloud is dangerous to any human who hears it," he growled, placing his candelabra on a table nearby before stalking to the chuckling female.

"Yes well, I see no humans around, do you?" she giggled, re-crossing her legs atop the smooth oak as she grinned at the glaring demon before her. "Always so professional Malphas, what happened to the care free demon I once knew?"

"What are you doing her Bast?"

"Always so cold," Catherine, the golden eyed demon, whined before hopping off the desk and pressing herself against the demon named Malphas, giggling when he glared at her.

"Again. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Sebastian bit out, pushing the other demon away gently.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Catherine sighed, leaning against the desk, tucking a raven lock behind her ear before slowly pulling down the front of her night gown to reveal a glowing seal on her left breast. "I'm leashed now. And to the same human for nearly 4 years now"

Sebastian had to grimace at the choose place for her contract. Could she not have put it on her hand like a normal demon?

Then again it was _Bast_.

"I didn't think you were one to chain yourself to a human," he smirked after a while, locking eyes with the now grinning female, revealing bright white fangs to the night.

"Yes well, taking and taking and taking can get rather boring," Catherine sighed, rightening her gown before hopping back onto the desk. "I now see why you do it. Toying with fragile humans can be rather entertaining."

"Quite. So I'm guessing this little night visit of yours is an attempt to extract information from me?"

"How did you-"

"You're not that clever Bast. And I know your ways. You of all people should know that your powers of seduction do not work on me," Sebastian cooed, chuckling when Catherine glared, crossing her arms over her chest in mock anger.

She always was like a child. Never maturing, even for a demon. He was surprised she was even able to keep her end of the contract, whatever it was.

She was always hasty with her meals.

"Yes well, just as you know yours will not work on me," she bit out before turning playful eyes to the smirking male before her. "Ne, Malphas…. I do not smell you on that boy… have you not shown him the pleasures of flesh yet?"

"Would you be so kind as to stop calling me that, and you know that I never rush when it comes to… adding spices to my meals," he said softly with a smirk on his lips, locking red with gold when Bast smirked in return. "But I see you were not too cautious in spreading your scent. I smell you all over that young girl."

"Yes well, my mistress can be rather… demanding." Catherine grinned, licking her lips softly as she thought of her mistress in her bed asleep. "Even you cannot argue that soul taste all the sweeter when it has been tainted with the seed of a demon. Especially if it is one's own seed."

Sebastian had to smirk at that particular thought. His master would be all the more beautiful when the time came.

"Hmmm... maybe I should give it a go."

"You will not touch him," Sebastian suddenly growled, crimson eyes flashing violet, causing Catherine to gasp softly, golden eyes going wide at the sheer power of his passiveness before she smirked, golden eyes suddenly amused.

"I never knew you to get so possessive Malphas, it's rather shocking," she cooed, smirking when Sebastian growled even lower. "Then again… his soul is so beautiful and twisted… I can see why you'd keep such a…. tight hold on the boy."

"My master's soul is one that I have never encountered before," Sebastian whispered, violet eyes shifting back to red as he thought of his master. "He has seen horrors that humans can only think up in their nightmares."

His gorgeous, disgusting little master. Beautiful when he lied upon the spoiled alter, blood flowing from his torn skin, his body soiled with the seed of men. His hatred burning like fire and his demanded for blood almost toxic in its intensity. His young master thirsted for revenge, a thirst that flowed in his veins like water and hot in his blood like lava.

Oh his wonderful master!

"Yes well, seeing as this is a useless effort I think I shall retire for the night," Catherine sighed, no longer inserted in the conversation. Quickly hopping off the desk she passed Sebastian, running a soft hand down a black clad chest as she passed, smirking up at the male demon before walking away.

"Have a nice night… Sebastian…." She purred heavily and then she was gone.

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

"So you were unable to gather information from that nanny," Ciel growled, looking down at Sebastian while he buttoned his shift, mismatched eyes locked on his demon.

"I did gather that Miss Catherine has been in contract with Miss Melody for four years now. And seeing how Miss Melody is a year or so younger than the young master I can only assume that she was a small girl when they came to be partners," Sebastian supplies softly, finishing the buttons on his master's shirt and moving to the pants. "It doesn't help that Miss Catherine is a demon as well, so any of my… usual tactics for gathering information would not have worked."

"Tch."

After slipping on Ciel's shoes Sebastian slowly began to tie his master's ribbon before helping him with his jacket, saving the eye patch for last.

"Maybe the young master could offer a bargain with Lady Melody, information for information." Sebastian suddenly purred, looking deep into his master's eyes as he leaned close, chuckling when Ciel reared back.

"Sebastian what are you-"

"The young master needs to learn when to take assistance and work in a team," Sebastian cooed, smiling down at his glaring master.

"Silence demon, I need no such thing." Ciel grumbled, pushing past the other male to head to breakfast, ignoring the amused eyes that followed him, and the annoying smirk he knew the demon was wearing.

Stupid dog.

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

That morning at breakfast was almost the same as the morning before. Both children were avoiding conversation completely as they ate, their demons watching them closely, both with matching smirks on their lips.

Ah, humans could be so interesting at times.

Taking his seat in the parlor Ciel watched as Melody did the same, although rather slowly, seeing as she was still recovering from her wound.

"So, Lady Melody, you said you dressed as a male to gather information on the case, but what are you-"

"No need to try and pretend with me Earl, I know you want information from me," Melody suddenly said, lavender eyes harsh as she stared at Ciel, hands folded neatly in her lap, pale pink dress almost seeming to intensify her eyes.

At that Ciel had to glare, his single blue eye going cold.

"As I know the same about you," Ciel bit out, no longer trying to hold back his disgust and dislike for the girl.

"Hmmm… then this should be simple. You tell me what you know."

"The king doesn't take orders," Ciel smirked, leaning back in his chair as he watched the young girl glare at him, grinding her teeth before standing swiftly.

"Well then I see that I have no other reason to stay then. I shall get my things that Catherine has brought and be on my way, come Catherine," Melody bit out before turning in a swirl of pink gown before she and her nanny were walking away.

"You stayed for information. It would be a failure to not gather it, don't you think?" Ciel called after her in a bored tone, smirking when her back tensed and the girl stopped.  
"I might have some information that may interest you. Like for example the fact that each of these boys all attended church sometime before they died,"

Melody turned slowly, only to glare when she locked her eyes on Ciel, causing the young nobleman to smirk even more.

He didn't feel bad one bit about not treating this girl like a noblewoman. After all, by the way she acted he was sure the girl had never been a proper noblewoman to begin with.

"I knew that," she huffed.

"Did you know that each of these boys were in foster homes."

"Knew that as well. I also have a demon under my control Earl. She is just as good as your Sebastian."

"Did you know that another boy has been killed….?"

All eyes turned to Sebastian who held up the morning's paper, showing the headline that another boy had indeed been killed late last night.

Single blue and lavender narrowed before locking on each other.

This was getting out of hand and quickly.

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- END -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

_**-0-**_

_**Malphas-**_ _demon (prince) of hell. He is known to be a sneaky and cunning demon that is known for tricking and deceiving his contractors. Appears as a crow before humans and is known to have a husky, silky like voice._

_**Bast-**_ _demon of seduction and pleasure. She is known for appearing in the form of a cat. Named after the Egyptian goddess Baster who is the goddess of music, love, and pleasure._

ChibiKit- I know not as long as the others, I'm sorry! (bows head) anyways I feel kind of weird cause I started this before I knew of the new demon/butler team in season two and now I have a black haired demon and a blonde haired master. Huh… either I'm psych or… just weird like that (grins) so I hope you guys liked this chapter and again I am SO sorry for the long wait.

Note- Melody and Catherine will NOT be the focus of this story. Ciel and Sebastian are. I just thought it might be ok to give some info on the girl. You'll get more in the next chapter but again, this story is about Ciel and Sebastian, so not getting on my case, k? Thanks!

Please review and let me know if I made any mistakes. Ja!


	6. New Target

ChibiKit- I am so sorry for the long wait you guys. With this being my first year of college it's rather hard to find time when I'm trying to balance not failing my classes (grins) but since I'm on summer break I thought "Hey, my readers are due for an update" so I hope you guys can forgive me for such a long wait! Now let's begin!

0

0-0

0-0-0

0-0 – Start – 0-0

0-0-0

0-0

0

Lavender eyes glared into single stormy blue as the two children stared each other down, neither choosing to speak up after hearing such troubling news. Their loyal demons stood beside them, watching their master's with amused eyes and silent mouths.

"I believe it is time for the young master to take on a partner in this case," Sebastian finally spoke up, only to have his master glare at him from his seat, single blue eyes narrowing in irritation, mouth thinning into a line on the soft face.

"No."

"As if I'd work with a nobleman brat," Melody chimed from across the room, arms crossing over her chest, reminding herself to be cautious around her wound as she was still healing and could reopen the tender area.

"What was that, you harlot?" Ciel bit out, standing from his seat only to jerk when Sebastian place his hand on the child's shoulder to keep him in place, giving the young girl a very disapproving look.

"Harlot? Why you-!"

"That is no way for a young woman of noble blood to speak to a nobleman," he bit out, looking at his fellow demon, red eyes narrowing.

"Madam you must remember your manners in front of a gentleman," Catherine scolded, yellow eyes looking down at her small mistress who glared at her, opening her tiny mouth to speak. "You are not in disguise and as such you should remember that you are in fact a lady."

Glaring even harder Melody closed her mouth before standing and going over to Ciel, watching as the young male stiffened, his eyes never leaving her, causing the young woman to mentally smirk.

Standing before Ciel, Melody locked eyes with him before she curtseyed politely, every muscle in her body tense with fury, her hands clenched at her sides as her nails bit into her palm. Bowing her head in mock respect Melody began to speak, trying desperately to contain the venom she wished to unleash on the boy before her.

"Please forgive me Earl Phantomhive for my behavior. It was very unbecoming of a lady and I deeply apologize," she said softly, glancing up at the older child with hateful lavender eyes before dropping her head again.

Opening his mouth to bark a sarcastic remark Ciel startled when Sebastian squeezed his shoulder, looking at him with disapproving red eyes and a small shake of his head, classic smile nowhere to be seen.

Well Damnit….

"I too apologize Madam Melody for the way I behaved. It was no way for a gentleman to act towards a lady…" Ciel mumbled out, single blue eye conveying just how much he was not enjoying this. Why was he supposed to apologize when this "lady" was the one started it!

Taking the young girls hand, Ciel placed a tiny kiss to it, quickly releasing it when Melody stood up, a small blush to her cheek as she glared from beneath her bangs, lavender eyes cold.

"Well now that that has been cleared, let us get back to the issue at hand," Catherine smiled, watching as Melody retook her seat across from Ciel, her hands folding in her lap, the nobleman doing the same, his darkly clad butler coming to stand slightly behind him.

"I believe that what Mr. Sebastian said was correct. If we wish to catch this demon and get rid of it, we must work together. One demon is good on its own, but with both of our demons working together we could finish this much faster," Melody said after a while, looking rather uncomfortable as she did so, tiny hands fidgeting in her lap.

She hated that she had to have help. Catherine was just fine on her own! Her demon could finish this with no help from the nobleman brat and his Romeo of a butler. However, the killings were getting closer together, which wasn't a good sign. This had to end and quickly, and for that to happen she was going to have to ask for help.

She really hated this.

Leaning forward in his chair, Ciel laced his fingers before his mouth, lone blue eye narrowing as his mind quickly worked out the situation, planning his next move. He didn't much like the girl sitting before him and the thought of another demon, one just as clever as Sebastian within his home unsettled him. Nevertheless, he was the king and a pawn had just presented itself.

Who was he to turn down such a useful piece…

Glancing up at Sebastian, Ciel sat back in his chair and untangled his fingers, placing them within his lap as he nodded.

"Alright… you show me what your demon has gathered, since I believe you have been working on this case longer than I, and I shall show you the same," Ciel sighed, rubbing his temple as he watched Melody stiffen, the girl making to open her mouth before closing it with a glare, turning to her nanny with an angry expression.

"Catherine, bring all the information we have gathered and do it quickly," Melody ordered, watching her nanny nod before she was gone in a flash, only to quickly return in a matter of seconds with a stack of organized papers within her hands.

Taking them Melody spread them out on the table, pointing them out as she talked.

"Catherine and I have gathered the names and home life of each boy, except for this most recent one. Nothing spectacular showed up except that we noticed that each boy had gone missing at some point within their lives, only to return around the same time," she said, pointing to the data she had collected.

"Missing?" Ciel asked, leaning forward to look at the paper, brows furrowing as he read of the notes. "And they all just…. Reappeared….?

"Aa. We asked their homes about it and it seemed that none of them knew where the boys had been during that time, and the boys had never talked to anyone… or so they said…"

"If these boys were getting close to the priests, who we believe our demon inhabits, then they might have said something to him, or his clergymen…."

"That's what we thought too, but when asking the clergymen what the boys had talked to priests about they knew nothing, saying that the priests were having "private" meetings with the boys…"

At this Ciel stiffened before slowly looking up at Sebastian with a murderous blue eye, gnashing his teeth as Sebastian only smirked and tilted his head to the side, giving Ciel an innocuous look.

"You knew about this didn't you…?" he asked darkly, glaring when Sebastian's red eyes seemed to sparkle with mirth and amusement.

"The young master never asked," he said with a smile, his bangs falling over one dark eye.

Choosing to deal with the other later, Ciel turned back to Melody who was watching the two with a smug look, causing Ciel to growl and glare, his fist clenching upon his lap. "Continue."

"We didn't find much else except for that two or three of the boys had this strange marking on their skin," Melody explained, showing the picture to Ciel, who took it into his hands and dropped it, single blue eye going wide, his whole body stiffening.

"We didn't think much of it in the beginning seeing as how only a few had the marks-"

_No…_

"We tried to get a look at the bodies but the ones who were marked were already buried or cremated in the rare case-"

_Please no…_

"The coroners had taken pictures of the markings but they also had no clue as to what it was-"

_Anything but this….._

"And we couldn't find any information on what it meant so we choose to disregard it for the-"

_It couldn't be…!_

_Pain… God so much pain…_

_Broken, soiled, and tainted…. Lying upon a dirty floor…_

_Please... oh please make it stop. It hurts… It hurts so bad…!_

_Hands pressing him down, keeping him in place as he trashed and screamed, laughs surrounding him as he struggled, fought, tried to get free liked a trapped Animal._

_He was their animal..,,_

"Ciel-sama…?"

_Another cam closer… closer…upon him, holding him down, pressing him into the ground…_

"Ciel-sama…? Ciel-sama are you alright?"

_Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Hadn't they done enough? What more did they want from him? They had already taken his home, his parents, his pride, his dignity, his freedom… his innocence… what else could they possibly take from him….?_

_No... Don't come closer… please no not that... anything but that…!_

"Earl…?"

_Why wasn't anyone saving him? Didn't they hear him screaming, pleading, praying, begging for mercy, for salvation!_

"_No! No let me go! Let me go! Stop it please! Please! Steopstopestopstop-"_

"Young master…?" Ciel looked up at his demon, eyes unseeing, shifting within their socket as the memories flashed before them, surrounding him, consuming him in their hellish fire. He could feel hands on him, holding him upright, holding him close… holding him safe.

Sebastian… his Sebastian, who was now holding him to his jacket-clad chest, gloved fingers cradling his head, another gripping his side as he kept the young Earl on his feet. Red eyes, red like fire, like hatred, like revenge, gazed into his unfocused one and Ciel clutched him, tiny fingers trembling as he reached for Sebastian, gripped him, held onto him….

He was no longer in the cage…. He was free… it was over… Sebastian had made sure of that… He was longer in the cage... He was free… it was over… Sebastian had-

Like a mantra in his head….

"Sebas….tian…" he breathed, holding onto Sebastian's jacket weakly, single eye wide in horror, as if the fire was upon him once more, as if they were coming after him once again, holding the brand, searing his skin, marking him as an-

"I believe the young master has exerted himself far more than what is healthy for him," Sebastian suddenly spoke, lifting Ciel easily into his arms, jerking slightly when thin arms wrapped around his neck. Glancing down at the trembling body in his arms Sebastian turned towards the confused looking females before bowing lightly, keeping a tight hold on his charge. "Bocchan falls ill from time to time, please allow me to tend to him and put him to bed before I return and tend to you," he said in a calm voice before straightening up and turning.

And with that, Sebastian was walking away, carrying a panting Ciel to his bedroom.

"Something is not right about that nobleman…" Melody mused, tapping her chin with a painted nail before looking up at Catherine. "I would ask you to try and find out but seeing as how that demon is immune to you it would be useless… and having you try the boy would not work… his demon seems the kind to be very protective…."

"Would the young Mistress like for me to collect information on this latest victim?" Catherine asked sweetly; tilting her head to the side ever so slightly, golden eyes amused and gleeful.

"Gather what you can and return quickly," Melody sighed in boredom, waving her demon away before standing and heading off to the room she had been given for her stay here.

She might as well get some of her school work done while she waited.

0

0-0

0-0-0

0-0

0

Placing Ciel upon his bed Sebastian stood back, waiting for his master to gather his wits. The child was either going to drag himself out of the memories on his own or he was going to succumb to them.

And Sebastian was going to watch it all with glee.

"Has the young master returned?" he asked coyly after a few silent moments, only to smirk when Ciel glared at him, standing from his bed and walking over to him, tiny fist clenched at his sides.

"You knew didn't you… all of it… the disappearance, the similarities…. _**The brand**_… why didn't you tell me when I asked for you to gather information?" Ciel growled, ripping his eyes patch away, tossing it to the ground in his anger as he stalked towards his demon, his contract seal shinning bright within his right eye.

"I believed it wise to allow the young master to figure it out on his own..." the demon smiled, catching the tiny hand that had come up to strike him and bringing it to his lips, placing a tender kiss upon the palm. "After all, how would the young master have felt knowing our demon was targeting those that had been captured and enslaved… those like my Bocchan…"

"This would have been solved long ago!" Ciel cried, ripping his hand away from Sebastian in disgust and stalking across the room, a soft flush upon his kitten like cheeks.

Stopping in front of the full-length mirror Ciel looked at himself, gazing into the eyes of a child who had called upon a demon, a monster, in his most desperate time of need. Gazing into the eyes of a child who had reached out, tiny hand searching, begging, pleading, only to be grasped in the hands of a savior, the claws of a murderer, the talons of a vulture.

"What are my master's orders…?" Sebastian suddenly purred, coming up behind Ciel and placing his hands upon the child's shoulders, feeling them tense under his hands before relaxing. Red eyes locked with mismatched blue in the mirror, the hungry demon watching his little bird struggle within his claws, watching the fire grow within his charges eyes as they stared at one another, feeling the tug he felt every time his master showed just how far he fallen into the damned.

He was such a beautiful, beautiful child….

"If another boy has been killed than we must act quickly and see if this demon is still around… if so we have to find a way keep it right where it is…" Ciel answered, turning to look up at his knight who quickly kneeled before him and bowed, raven locks framing his handsome face, fangs concealed by smirking lips. "Sebastian… take me to the place where this boy worshiped… let us see if this demon is still close…"

"Yes, My Lord."

0

0-0

0-0-0

0-0

0

Ciel sighed as the carriage bumped along the cobblestoned road, his head resting on his hand as he looked out the window, watching London go by, sighing as Melody's voice filled the cabin and grated on his already frayed nerves.

Did the girl _**ever**_ shut up?

"Why are we going into London?" the she whined, looking over to Catherine who sat beside her, her hands folded in her lap as she turned to her mistress, golden eyes blinking softly. "We should be out looking at the recent boy's body, not traveling into town to do some spiritual work for the Earl."

Ciel could feel his left eye begin to twitch, his hand gripping his cane as he swiveled his eye towards the irritating girl, glaring at her as they locked gazes.

"And besides, a boy who has pledged himself to a demon can never be saved, no matter how much he-"

"We are not going to the church for a spiral revival you twit; we are going to see if the demon possessed priest is still around or if the demon has already moved on." Ciel glowered, his eye twitching even more when Melody just glowered back.

"Well you could have said that Earl, instead of just ordering me and Catherine to get into the carriage. And speaking of, you have no right to be giving me orders." Melody grumbled, blinking when Catherine placed her hand over Melody's, gold eyes soft and bright. "I am not your demon and as such do not like being ordered around like a dog."

"Now Ojousama you must be kind to the Earl. After all he could have left the young mistress at the mansion and not have included her at all," Catherine smiled, raven hair falling in front of her eyes as she smiled down at her contractor, face a mask of innocence.

Huffing Melody crossed her arms and looked at the window, wanting this to be over so she could get away from the Earl and get back to her life. Having to be preened and powdered like a "proper" noblewoman was really starting to annoy her. She hated that she had to wear such fancy dresses that only aggravated her skin and left little to no mobility. She hated that she had to have her hair braided or put up every morning like some doll. Stupid Catherine said it was because of her healing wound that she was being forced to undergo such torture but Melody believed the she-demon just enjoyed seeing her in a "beautiful" gown, dressed "proper" for a change.

She enjoyed the days were she was undercover as a male, able to move about as she wished with no social status to weigh her down.

Soon the carriage began to slow down, only to come to a stop a matter of moments later. Three pairs of eyes looked towards Sebastian as the demon butler opened the carriage door, his usual innocent smile on his face. Holding out his hand Sebastian then proceeded to help Melody from the vehicle, placing a tender kiss to her hand before moving on to Catherine, smirking when the demon gave him a coy look as she took his hand before he finally assisted Ciel who clicked his tongue and glared as he was aided out of the carriage.

"You're enjoying this far too much," Ciel bit out as Sebastian directed the driver to wait for them before he turned back to Ciel and gave him an innocent smile.

"I do not understand what the young master is talking about," Sebastian said innocently, walking alongside Ciel as they headed to the church, Melody and Catherine following behind.

"Tch."

Stepping into the church Ciel stopped and looked around, taking in the scenery. The building wasn't anything remarkable as far as he could see, just an ordinary church by any standards. Pews were lined up in two rows from front to back, with the podium for the preacher in the center. There were seats behind it, for which Ciel believed was for the choir or as they had found in some cases, the priest "boys". Stained glass gleamed all over, lighting the church up as sunlight poured in through it, flashing with magnificent color.

And along the back wall stood the image of the crucified Jesus Christ, the crown of thorns upon his head, his body torn and ripped from the beating he endured, from the ridicule he suffered, the nails embedded in his hands and feet, his eyes seeming to almost look right through Ciel. It was almost like the figure could see through him, see him for who he was, for what he did, seeing the tainted soul, the soiled child that stood in a place of worship where he had no business of being. For he did not believe like worshiping fools that had gathered here and was damned from the moment he cried out to the depths of hell for salvation.

He was no longer God's child, and as such felt nothing as he stared into the eyes of the supposed savior. Why should he believe when he was saved by the devil himself? Why should he fear a righteous God when he had already seen hell, stared into the face of Satan and laughed, laughed alongside him, as blood poured from throats, skulls and reddened lips? Why should he repent when he was already damned to a life of pain, sorrow and misery…

What use did he have for God….

Looking around, Sebastian smirked and thrummed with amusement, red eyes surveying the pathetic humans that collected and chatted in the pews, holding their Bibles close to their hearts as if begging the Word to be absorbed into their skin, into their bodies, into their cores, begging for salvation for their damned, tainted, tarnished souls.

If only his master would let him have some fun, than he could show these humans there was no God. So he could laugh as he ripped their hope from them, ripped their beliefs from their dying fingers, watch them pray for a savior who would never come.

Just as his Bocchan had done all those years ago….

Taking his seat in one of the back pews Ciel stared ahead, shifting when Sebastian sat beside him, followed by Melody and Catherine, a;; eyes staring ahead as the last stragglers filled in and took their seat, pulling out their scripter as the Sermon began.

"Do you believe he's here…?" Ciel asked softly, glancing over at Sebastian as the priest came from the back and took his place before the congress, welcoming them to the Sunday Sermon as he began to speak.

"I know he is…" Sebastian answered back after a few minutes, his eyes locked on the priest, a frown marring his handsome face as he watched the man move, glove covered hands clenched in his lap.

Glancing at Sebastian, Ciel blinked in curiosity, having never seen Sebastian act this way before, so open and agitated. This wasn't like the usually calm and composed butler he had come to know over the years. It was rather interesting and entertaining to see the demon so rattled.

After scrutinizing Sebastian for a few moments, Ciel finally looked back at the priest, only to jerk in alarm when the man seemed to lock eyes with his, looking straight at him from across the church, still speaking and moving even as his gazed seemed to bore into Ciel's soul.

Ciel was quickly unnerved.

The man was just looking at him as he talked, and since Ciel was in the back no one was the wiser but it was the way he stared that caused Ciel to fidget and Sebastian to stiffen at his side. Behind those eyes, deep in their depths, Ciel could see the hunger, the sadistic nature just waiting to break free, see the demonic power that lurked underneath.

And Ciel knew, just as everyone in their group knew…

They had finally found the demon they were searching for, and based off the way he was eyeing Ciel, he had found his next target…

0

0-0

0-0-0

0-0 - End - 0-0

0-0-0

0-0

0

ChibiKit- Okay so I'd just like to say, I'm sorry if I upset or unsettled anyone due to the religious stuff. Therefore, if I did offend you I apologize. Other than that, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and if there were any mistakes please let me know; constructive criticism is more than welcome. Ja!


	7. Falling From Grace

ChibiKit- Hey guys, I am so, so, so sorry for the long, long, long waiting for this. With my exams coming up for me to get my license in medicine, I've had very little time to write. However, I finally finished this way overdue chapter and I hope you guys can forgive me. If there are any mistakes please let me know and I will try my best to fix them. Thank you.

Disclaimer- I'm not even going to go over how much I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Just saying

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0 - START- 0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ciel stood back as the congress began to move about, patrons stepping up to the priest to thank him and offer him words of praise before leaving. The service had ended a few moments ago and now the crowd and religious worshiping morons were beginning to dwindle and Ciel watched them leave, his butler standing alongside him, red eyes never leaving the smiling priest.

"So he's the one…?" Ciel asked softly, glancing at Sebastian before turning his eyes back to the moving people. Throughout the service, Ciel had caught Sebastian starring almost transfixed on the priest, deep red eyes never leaving him as he spoke of love and forgiveness. Ciel had never seen Sebastian focused on one other being besides himself. It was rather unnerving.

"He is..." confirmed Sebastian, red eyes narrowed, body stiff beside the small nobleman. "His hold over this human's body is weakening."

"Weakening? What do you mean?" Melody whispered towards Sebastian, lavender eyes shifting from one demon to the other before landing on Ciel. "What does he mean by that?"

"The body he inhabits is weakening, slowly dying out. As I said before, in order for a demon to inhabit a human's body part of that human's soul must remain to keep the body alive. However, this can only last so long. Eventually the body will begin to deteriorate and fall apart and the demon's presence will begin to come through to any who are looking for it." Sebastian explained, his voice and body tense, red eyes still locked on the laughing priest.

Curious lavender eyes shifted once more, going from priest to demons before looking up at the black butler once more. "Is that why you were able to sense it when we came in?"

"Him."

"Pardon?"

"The demon is male." Sebastian growled, gloved hands clenching and unclenching at his sides before shifting behind his back, going from agitated to cool indifference in a matter of seconds.

Glancing up at Sebastian, Ciel couldn't help but wonder what was causing his butler so much trouble. He had never seen Sebastian act so… out of control. Usually his butler was cool and collected, no matter the situation or opponent. However, from the moment they had stepped into the church Sebastian had been tense and almost thrumming with anxiety; his back rammed straight, eyes focused and narrowed, burning an almost hellish red. It was worrying to a degree and Ciel was determined to find out what was causing this uncharacterized behavior in his demon servant.

"Does the young master have a plan?"

The question came as a surprise and brought Ciel swiftly back to the present with a jolt. Looking up he almost took a step back from the intensity of the look Sebastian was giving him, red eyes seeming to almost look through him, into his very core and gazing into his dark, black soul.

Rather fitting considering who was doing the looking.

"Of course," the small child sniffed, turning away from the penetrating look to gaze straight ahead, single blue eye narrowed in thought. "Take Melody and Catherine out to the carriage, I would like to have a word with this priest," he ordered, a self-assured look blooming across his young face at the way Sebastian stiffened even further, red eyes narrowing further to glare down at Ciel, white gloved covered hands fisting behind his back.

Interesting.

"The young master wishes me to leave him with a confirmed demon." The raven-haired demon growled, his voice pitched in a way that confirmed he was not asking a question.

"Of course, he seems to has been watching me this entire time and if he is targeting boys like me then I'm sure he wouldn't be adverse to a small chat," Ciel huffed, tilting his head slightly to the side as he picked at invisible lint off his shirt. "Besides, how else do you expect us to lure him to us if I don't make myself a target?"

Ciel couldn't help but feel smug at the tiny growl he heard bubble from Sebastian's chest.

"Bocchan, this isn't wise, I-"

"I did not ask you what was wise Sebastian, now do as I say," Ciel ordered, glaring at the vibrating demon, contract pulsating behind his eye patch. "If you feel the need to be close stay within the shadows, and stay away from me and the demon."

Standing up straight Sebastian gave a tight bow before ushering Melody and Catherine out of the church, the young noblewoman having engrossed herself in congress watching while her she-devil had kept herself occupied by listening to the conversation of the young nobleman and his dog.

Watching out of the corner of his eye as Sebastian ushered the girls out, Ciel kept his focus on the smiling priest, who was currently engrossed in conversation with a smiling elderly women. Her gown was fine pressed, her hat perched delicately on her head, her makeup and jewels making her glitter in the early morning lights as she gushed over the tall dark haired man, her old, crippled hand landing on his forearm in a way that couldn't be anything more than what it was. For even the elderly could be wicked and disgusting, their minds flooded with lust and wanton desire.

There was no plan in mind, no thought out process, no idea how this was going to go, but what Ciel did know was that he was going to have to make himself a target, make himself available for the taking, to lure the demon to him. Just like setting up his pieces during a chess game Ciel was going to have to set this demon up to fall; and he knew exactly what to do to do make sure that happened.

After all, he had been living with his very own demon for nearly 3 years. He knew what demons wanted and what got their attentions. He was sure this demon was no different.

Stepping away from the wall Ciel slowly made his way over to the two, his ears listening intently to the world around him as he moved, his hand clenching atop his cane, single blue eye narrowed, as he got closer. He knew Sebastian was still nearby, for his demon wouldn't leave him alone with another, but knowing that did not stop his heart from racing within his chest, for an annoying knot of fear to clench within his stomach.

"That was such a beautiful service Father, truly lovely," the elderly women cooed, her spider like fingers running along the thin material of the priest' service robe, her eyes bright and alight in her wrinkled, freckled face.

"I am very glad you approve Madam," the nobleman chuckled, his own eyes bright, but not because of the wretched shrew before him, but because he had spotted Ciel, his hazel eyes watching the progress of the small child.

Putting a shy smile on his face Ciel continued his approach, blushing hotly when the elder women fixed her eyes on him, glaring as her hand dropped from the priest' arm. Placing his cane along one of the pews Ciel slowly stepped up to the smiling priest, his hands moving behind his back as he smiled timidly up at the taller man.

"Good morning Father."

"Ah, well hello there young one," the demon possessed priest purred, turning his body towards Ciel and bending on one knee so that he was now on the same eye level as the young noblemen. "I haven't seen you here before my child, is this your first time to my congress?"

Putting all the innocence he could into his one visible eye Ciel gave a shy nod, the dark blush still staining his kitten soft cheek, even as his hand clenched behind his back, fingers digging into the soft flesh of his palm. "Yes Father, and it was truly wonderful," Ciel said softly, his voice high and breathy while his stomach twisted in disgust, his hands clenching even harder. "I was wondering if I could speak with you alone Father… I… I wish to speak with you about… about what you said… about the Heavenly Father forgiving all his children… no matter the sin…."

It was the Jack the Ripper case all over again.

Smiling kindly, even while his eyes burned within his head, the priest dressed demon stood once more and turned to the slightly fuming women beside him, offering her a kind, but regretful smile. "If you would excuse me Madam, I must attend to this lost child, bring him into the arms of our King in heaven, so that he too may be welcomed into the gates of heaven when judgment day arrives."

"Oh of course Father, if anyone can bring this young child into heaven it is you. The boy would serve beautifully within the choir, don't you agree? Such a beautiful boy, I bet he has a voice just as beautiful," she gushed, offering a sweet smile, but with eyes as hard as stone as she glanced at Ciel, who gave her an innocent smile, even while he fought back the urge to retch.

What was it with Catholic priest and their 'choir boys'? Even before this demon took over Ciel would bet his name that this priest wasn't as innocent as his faintly stupid followers believed him to be.

Nodding his head absently, eyes firmly trained on Ciel the Father gave a sweet smile, placing a large hand within blue gray hair, fingers sliding through the silky strands, nails scrapping gently along a tender scalp. "I believe you to be right Madam, but only time shall tell," he purred before offering Ciel his hand, just as the snake once offered Eve the apple all those millennia ago in the garden. "Come my child; let us speak privately, where we won't be overheard by gossiping ears."

Unclenching his fingers Ciel offered a sweet, bashful smile before placing a tiny hand within the larger one, shivers running down his spine as large fingers curved delicately around his hand. "Oh yes, Father" he breathed, visible eyes wide and trusting as the Father led him away, tiny body pressed close to the larger one. Glancing around him Ciel was quickly able to spot Sebastian within the shadows along the far wall of the church, engaged in light conversation with a surrounding clutch of blushing cleric women, all of whom appeared to be vying for the demon butler's attention. Soft, silk glove covered hands were eagerly reaching out to any part of the demon they could touch. A touch to the arm, a shy pat to the cheek, a firm hand on the chest, a brush of a silky lock of hair, seeming to be swept from startling velvet red eyes.

Ciel had to resist the urge to vomit at such a display.

A gentle tug to the hand had Ciel looking up with visible innocent eye, straight white teeth creating soft indents on a plump, strawberry red bottom lip after the teasing appearance of a kitten pink tongue swept along the tender flesh. "Father?"

"Is something wrong my child?"

Ducking his head as if being chastised Ciel gave a delicate shake of the head, shifting his diminutive form closer to that of the priest. "No father, just curious as to why those women are surrounding my butler so." Ciel said in a small voice, once again glancing to Sebastian before turning to the Father once more. "I don't understand why they look at him so…"

"Things of that nature are not for a child so young," chuckled the Father, walking up the few steps that lead him to the stage where he took a seat on one of the numerous benches that had once housed fellow bishops. Leading Ciel to stand before him the Father gave a tender smile before looking overhead where the image of the crucified Jesus stood over looking. "Come my child, have a seat at the feet of the Lord and tell me what troubles you so."

Ciel thought it rather sardonic that he was to kneel before the agonized image of the Lamb and confess his sins when not so long ago he too had been offered up on an alter in the name of the Lord, his own blood spilt like the finest of wines, mocked and ridiculed while he pleaded for a Lord and Father who never came.

Instead, he was given power, a demon, and a life drenched in sin.

With a whisper of assent Ciel fell to his knees, keeping his head bowed as he removed his hands from those of the demon disguised priest and placed them atop his lap, clenching them into tiny fist as he fought the urge to snarl and spit and scream, fought the urge to rant and rave, to draw himself away from this horrid place that never gave him anything. He was no child of God and as the sad eyes of the Lamb looked upon him, judging him for his sins and transgressions, Ciel felt the urge to tear his eyes out, to force the thorn made crown into his temple, to drive the nails deeper within his flesh. Who were he and his father to judge? For when in his time of need, as he screamed and cried and _**bled**_ for them, they had not seen fit to come for him, to release him from the Hell into which he was thrown, as dirty hands and mouths defiled his body and torn apart his soul.

"Forgive me Father, but I have sinned, and I wish to redeem myself." A soft melodic voice, drenched in honey and dew, the silken blue eye of damaged child, single and wide, innocent and naïve to the world around it, eager to learn and please.

"More than one..?"

"Yes Father…."

"You wish forgiveness my son?" spoken in tone of a concerned father, a large hand resting on silky hair, sliding through prefect strands as another cups a delicate cheek, soft and firm in touch where the skin is fragile and creamy in color.

"Oh yes Father, please, I wish to be forgiven, so that I too may see the gates of Heaven." A lie, a curse, spoken in the light, breathy tone of a child once pure, from lips once chaste, from a mouth once used to speak prayer and sing hymns, but has since seen darker days, been used for the darker needs of Christian men. Those who pray and sing and drink from the cup of God when the sun is high and the light of day shines brightly upon their faces, but who bathe in the blood of the dark King, and gorge themselves of the cursed apples he offers. For Eve hath fallen from a single bite, and they hath drowned from that of many.

"Are you prepared for the road ahead that will lead you to salvation?" A promise, a lie, a sweet, sweet dream wrapped within a nightmare, offered in a sickly honeyed voice and a gentle touch just under a concealed eye, inches away from true Hell, from a dark secret kept with blood spilt for blood once taken.

"Yes Father," a whisper on butterfly lips, hiding a serpent's silver tongue, wicked and drenched in poison and lies as it coils around untruths and blood soaked lies.

"Tell me of these sins my son, so that we may pray and act accordingly," a curious plea, a soft-spoken sigh, gentle fingers running along a trembling lower lip. "All shall be forgiven to those who confess, my child."

"I… I have dreams Father…. Dreams that wake me in the night…. Trembling, shaking, covered in sweat and seed….. I… I cannot escape them... I wish and pray for them to stop but they still come to me….. consume me…. " a half-truth wrapped in a lie, whispered over cunning sweet lips.

"Who do you dream of my noble child?"

"Someone beneath my status Father… a man in my court…. Please… help me Father… I do not wish to burn in Hell…." A wretched sob, torn from quivering lips, salty sweet tears dancing down kitten soft cheeks, ashen lashes quivering in place as a small body falls apart under the watchful gaze of the Lord.

A lie, a sin, a trap, presented by a sweet, sweet child, with a heart as black as the wings of the raven that guards him.

"Do you know the punishment for such acts, my son?"

"Yes Father…."

"Have you acted on these filthy urges?"

"Never Father….!"

"Then let us pray my son and we shall decide how best to cure you of these unrighteous inclinations."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"So I don't understand. If his hold is weakening over the priest body, why not leave it…. Why not find another body. I mean we already know that he killed the boy he was looking for the other night. So why stay…" Melody asked as they sat in the parlor, two children facing each other while Sebastian went about preparing them all tea, Catherine sitting adjacent to her mistress, gloved hands folded neatly in her lap.

"He was waiting…." Ciel answered almost absent mindedly, cool cheek resting in his palm as he stared off into space, single blue eye narrowed in concentration, thoughts racing within his head.

"Waiting…? For what?"

"For me." came the quiet reply, single blue eye locking on lavender. "He was waiting for me."

"How do you-"

"Simple. I live with Sebastian. I know the look of intense hunger and longing when I see it."

"Oya, Oya, Bocchan is very clever." Sebastian cooed in mock affection as he deftly handed Melody her tea, bowing to the young lady when a dark pink blush blossomed upon pretty pale cheeks. Turning Sebastian smiled innocently when Ciel shot a glare his way, continuing with his tea routine as his master mentally threw darts at the back of his head.

"So he was waiting for you…. But why?" Melody continued, ignoring the silent duel between master and servant as she leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs, lavender dress fluttering around her legs before setting, making her skin almost crawl at the awfulness of it.

She couldn't wait until she was able to wear trousers once more.

"I believe that is what the young master wishes to find out." Red and blue locked intense, sharp, and dark, both bodies' tense and rigid, words seeming to flow back and forth silently.

_He knows what I am, where I've been, what I've done. He knows of my past and the past of those boys. He knows of my hell and the things I did to get out. He knows._

"He asked you to return tomorrow night for confession?" Melody asked almost reflectively, breaking the silence and the tense gaze between master and demon. Arching a delicate eyebrow at the two Melody sipped at the tea Sebastian had recently handed to her, tiny-gloved fingers wrapped around the cup like a defense as she continued, lavender eyes narrowed in contemplation of the two before her... "Why not tonight? We'd be able to get this over with much faster if you went tonight"

"It's not always wise to just rush in my Lady. I thought you learned that the last time-"

Glaring at her nanny Melody gave a huff of indignation before going back to sipping her tea, ignoring the soft chuckles from Catherine.

Rolling his eyes Ciel gave a sigh of exasperation, gracefully accepting the tea Sebastian was offering him as he regarded the young girl across from him. "I told him I have to hold court tonight, being the head of the house, and as such I would be unable to attend tonight. I also mentioned that I needed time to consider all of my sins,"

"It will also give the young master time to plan an attack," Sebastian purred, smiling when Ciel shot him a dark look. "The young master does enjoy having the element of surprise."

"We need a way to draw out the demon, to get him to leave his human body." Melody mumbled into her tea, glancing up at Catherine before turning her eyes back to Ciel. "If we can draw him out of his shell it will be much less of a hassle to dispose of it."

"Even if we do draw it out it will still be hard to destroy," Ciel shot back, tilting his head slightly in Sebastian's direction, a cruel smirk crawling onto his beautiful face... "And that's with Sebastian and Catherine working together."

"Bocchan?"

"You didn't think I would send you alone now did you Sebastian?" Ciel cooed at Sebastian, tossing a smug smile over his shoulder as Sebastian tensed beside him, dark red eyes gazing down at the small child coolly. "After all, weren't you just telling me how teamwork would be wise in this situation?"

"Indeed, however I-"

"Come now Sebastian, even a demon of your caliber could use a hand every now and again," Ciel shot over his shoulder, glancing at the irate looking butler before turning to a grinning Catherine. "After all, Miss Catherine is a demon as well, and is it not true that two demons are better one?"

"At turning a bad situation worse," Melody muttered into her cup, grinning when Catherine sent her a sweet smile.

Ignoring the two other occupants in the room Ciel took another sip of his tea, plucking a golden pastry off the platter Sebastian offered him, cool single blue locking with fire red, a smug smile sliding onto Ciel's face. "So it's decided, you and Catherine shall face this demon together, right Sebastian?"

"Of course my Lord." came the icy reply before the shadow over his shoulder was gone, the heat of the demon's body leaving him in a rush.

"We still need to decide how best to draw the demon out of its human shell," Melody spoke after a tense silence

"That will be the easy part my lady," Catherine smiled as she shifted in her seat and took a deep sip from her cup, hiding the grimace behind an iron mask of beautiful features as her taste buds sizzled under the bland taste, yearning for the sweet, slippery slide of a fresh tainted soul.

How humans could stomach such things she'd never understand.

"Oh, how so?' Melody mumbled around a mouthful of scone, turning scarlet when Catherine gave her a withering look.

"A lady such as yourself should not speak with her mouth full, it's repulsive and un-lady like." Catherine scolded, tucking a stray hair behind her ear as Melody mumbled softly and swallowed. "As I was saying, drawing the demon will be rather easy now that he has his sights on the Earl."

"If you are suggesting-"

"Now Mr. Sebastian, the Earl just said that the demon was waiting for him yes? So the plan is simple. The young Earl will be bait, draw the demon out and when he has left his human shell we shall strike," Catherine smiled, preening under the dark look Sebastian was giving her, eyes flashing too quickly for the human eye but Catherine caught the change and smiled at the split second loss of control.

"And how do we plan on using me as bait, if I may ask," Ciel sighed, already feeling a headache coming on as he sat among idiots. He was going to need a nice hot bath and a glass of warm milk to sleep tonight. He could already tell.

"Well we demons are quite ah possessive creatures, and do not take kindly to those taking what we believe to be ours," Catherine continued, looking to her mistress, sharp fangs peeking from behind painted lips as she spoke, causing a sharp shiver to race up Melody's spine. "It is by far the simplest and easiest way to draw out a demon and get their attention."

"I'm still not following-"

"We make him jealous Earl; or rather Mr. Sebastian does,"

Silence fell around the parlor, ringing within Ciel's ears as he stared at Catherin with single wide eye, watching as the she demon stood on graceful legs and made her way over to him, stepping around the chair he was seated in and placing cool, white gloved covered hands along his shoulder and running them gently down his small chest.

"Haven't you ever wondered how a demon can tell when a human is contracted Earl," she breathed into his ear, pink lips brushing the tender flesh like a caress as she spoke, warm breath fanning over his warming cheeks. "Haven't you ever wondered how we just seem to _know_ when a human has been captured by a snake in the grass, ensnared by the enchantment that a demon can offer?"

As pink lips moved and enthralled golden eyes shifted to the ridged demon standing mere feet away, watching as chocolate red eyes bled into a bright violet, as sharpened fangs glittered behind pursed lips, as white gloved hands clenched.

As the demon she knew for his control fell apart before her.

Reaching up with one hand while keeping herself close to the ridged body of the young Earl, Catherine slowly untied the gray patch concealing Ciel's contracted eye, letting the thin material dangle from her fingers before letting it fall to the floor, fluttering like a butterfly with a broken wing, desperate to survive...

Desperate to live.

"Did you believe this seal was the only thing tying you to your demon, the only thing connecting your soul to him, the only thing allowing him to follow you to the depths of hell and back?"

Claws encased in silk ran along the edge of the glowing eye, rubbing the soft skin before dipping under the adolescent chin, tilting it ever so softly as Catherine pressed close, rubbing her own soft cheek against that of Ciel's, making the red flush darken in shade in intensity.

"I demand-"

"Oh sweet child…. Did your demon never tell you? Hmmmm….? Did he never mention how the minute you contract with our kind, the minute you bear our mark our scent infiltrates your skin, burying itself deep in your pores? Did he never mention how from that day on you would reek of death and decay and sin?" Catherine purred, locking eyes with Sebastian as she smirked, gentle hand wandering down a fabric covered chest, rubbing the still developing physique as the other tilted Ciel's face even further, causing the young Earl's breath to hitch and his demon to take a mincing step forward.

"Did he never mention how that scent can go so much further? How it can even bury itself into your blood, into your very core with one of our kind's most favored of sin?"

And abruptly Catherine let go, stepping away from Ciel who seemed to almost collapse back into his seat, eyes wide, breath stuttering from his chest, face flushed red as his hands clenched white on the arms of his beloved chair. Walking past Sebastian, who gave a quiet growl at her approach, Catherine spoke in quiet tones just for their ears, golden eyes shifting into violet as she stared into the changed eyes of her friend and mentor.

"Do it now Mr. Sebastian. Your time for waiting is up." She hissed before moving away, making her way slowly to her wide eyed Mistress, helping the young child to her feet as she turned back to the staring duo.

"If you will excuse us Earl, Mr. Sebastian, but my Mistress is late for her lessons," she purred before ushering a protesting Melody out of the parlor, shutting the door quietly behind her and leaving the two males to their thoughts.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0 End 0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Chibikit- Hey guys so I shortened this chapter due to the fact that it was over 10,000 words long I didn't really like how every other chapter was between 3000 and 4000 so I just broke it up. So don't fear! Review and comment please!


	8. And Into The Arms Of Hell

ChibiKitsune- Hey guys so as I said I just broke the chapter up since it was so long and I believe this is easier to handle.

Warnings: Sex and sexual themes between two male characters (one underage) and sexual themes between two female characters (one underage) You have been warned!

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_0-0-0 START 0-0-0_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"That was a very dirty trick Catherine," Melody purred as they made their way down the quiet halls of the Phantomhive mansion, her lavender dress swishing around her feet as her white heels clicked along the polished floors, an answering click following the motions of her demon beside her.

"Yes well we have little time to waste." Catherine said softly beside her, golden eyes trained ahead of her before she glanced down at her contractor. "Or is what my Lady spoke of last night untrue."

"No it's true… I want this to be over…" Melody answered in a quiet voice, gloved hand coming up to cover her left breast before turning to her nanny. "You could have gotten into serious trouble Catherine. Mr. Sebastian looked like he didn't appreciate you being so close to the Earl."

"Yes but it proved my point did it not," Catherine cooed, bending softly at the waist to whisper into her Mistress' ear. "The easy way to get under a demon's skin is to try to snatch away what is theirs"

Shuddering softly Melody looked up into the blazing golden eyes of her demon and felt her skin begin to prickle. She knew that look, had seen it directed at her during the night, when the moon was high, full and bright, glistening in pristine white as it shone upon her and Catherine in her bed, bathed their twisted, sweat slick bodies in silver light, as if they were angles of the heavens themselves.

Taking a deep breath Melody composed herself before she turned quickly and made her way to her room, listening to the sound of Catherine behind her, listening to her own shallow breathes in the hallway before she quickly shut the door to her room and turned to a smirking Catherine.

Walking to her nanny Melody allowed herself to be enfolded into Catherine's arms feeling the soft, gentle arms capture her small body, one hand moving to her waist, the other into her hair, pulling it lose from its braided cage before beginning to stoke through the wavy blonde locks. Making a soft sound of happiness Melody buried her face into Catherine's breast as she took a deep breath, taking in the scent of her savior, the smell of fire, burning wood and rotting flowers, the scent that consumed her as she slipped into unconsciousness all those years ago.

"Catherine….." she breathed, nuzzling deep into Catherine's chest before look up at her with wide lavender eyes. "You will never leave me, right?"

"I will follow my mistress anywhere…. Even into the fiery depths of hell," Catherine purred, gloved fingers weaving themselves through silky curls before she tilted her contractors face and captured her pretty pink lips with soft kiss, smirking at the soft sound that escaped the young girl.

Small hands gripped silk between tiny fingers tugging the larger female body closer, pulling them flush together, every crevice and curve of their bodies aligned as tongues met and danced between hot mouths, as soft sounds of pleasure fell from young lips, as a tiny body succumbed to the charms of her seducer.

Pulling away Melody took a deep breath before she stepped away from Catherine and moved towards the large bed within the guest room the Earl had been so kind to offer her. Turning to face Catherine once she was standing before it Melody locked eyes with her demon before giving a lazy smirk.

"Undress me."

Eyes shifting from golden to violet Catherine curtseyed low before standing and making her way towards a shivering Melody, removing her white gloves as she did so, dark hair cascading around her shoulders as the bun released itself on her command. .

"As you command, my Lady."

**0-0**

**0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0**

**0-0**

Taking a deep breath to try and compose himself, Ciel closed his eyes before opening them and glaring at Sebastian, jaw clenched as he unfurled himself from his chair with liquid grace and stood before his ridged demon, watching as the other made no motion, no sign that he even registered his master's proximity.

"What was she talking about Sebastian?" He snarled, standing toe to toe with his demon, hands clenched at his sides as he looked up, noting the way Sebastian was staring straight ahead, chocolate eyes narrowed at the door the two girls had just exited from, back rammed straight, gloved encased hands clenched at his side.

"What scent is she talking about?"

And just like that Sebastian was back under control, body relaxing and chocolate red eyes gazing down at Ciel with that ever familiar playful hungry expression. "Why the scent of the demons, my lord."

"Don't play with me Sebastian. You have hid enough information away from me as it is. I am in no mood to play your games. What was that demon talking about? What have you been keeping from me," Ciel barked, normal blue and contracted purple narrowing as Ciel took a step closer, crowding into his demons space.

Narrowing his eyes Sebastian stared down at his master before a sinister smirk came across his lips and he bent at the waist, staring Ciel in the eyes, his own shifting once more to a deep violet as he purred, fangs peeking behind plump lips as he spoke, warm breath gusting against Ciel's face with every word.

"Miss Catherine was talking about what demons call scenting" He began, pink tongue peeking from behind lush lips to moisten them only to disappear once more, vigilant eyes watching as a pale throat worked around a swallow, watching as mismatched eyes widened in response, causing the smirk marring handsome face to widen and become all the more mischievous. "She was speaking of showing our contractors the pleasures a demon can bring to the human body, the rapture we can show them like none other, ecstasy that they will never see in heaven. And in the process, we spread our scent, soaking our humans in our smell so that all others will know just who that human belongs to, to know that he or she has been owned, has been _**taken**_, by another. That, my lord, is what she was speaking of."

Glaring at the smirking beast before him Ciel quickly grasped the black material of Sebastian's tie and tightened it, pulling the material until the knot rested right against his butler's working throat, watching as the pressure turned the pale, milky skin an irritated pink color, sneering when Sebastian only chuckled at the assault.

"So are you telling me that that harlot of a demon was implying that she "scent" me, in order to make this demon jealous and thereby draw him out?" Ciel growled, pulling tighter on the taunt material, wishing with all his dark heart that he could hear Sebastian struggle for breath, watch as his eyes bulged due to the lack of oxygen, watch all color drain from his handsome face as he asphyxiated.

If only.

"Oh no my lord," Sebastian cooed, tilting his head slightly to the side like a hungry cat would to a crippled mouse as it scurried away, watching as the struggling creature squirmed and trashed under a clawed paw.

Watching as realization swam into fear filled eyes as the pray recognizes that it was going to die at the teeth and claws of the hungry feline.

"I believe," he purred, tugging on the material in Ciel's hand to draw the child closer, smirking when an inaudible gasp fell from butterfly lips. "That Miss Catherine was suggesting that _**I**_ do the honors of defiling the young master. Of teaching him all the pleasures a demon has to offer his contractor."

With a disgusted sound Ciel abruptly let go of Sebastian, staggering back as a look of pure revulsion twisted his angelic features, eyes narrowed, kitten soft cheeks flushed as he panted for breath, looking for all the world like an innocent child who had just narrowly escaped the grasp of a hungry predator.

However, the game had only just begun. It was time for the little master to flee and play the ever-entertaining game of cat and mouse.

"I'd never allow it!"

"Is that so young master?" the demon hummed, stepping close to the small child, causing Ciel to take a step back before stopping and standing tall glaring at Sebastian, refusing to be conned by the black butler.

"Stop it Sebastian," he ordered, narrowing his eyes even further when Sebastian stepped even closer.

"Come now young master, be honest. Have you truly never thought about it?" Sebastian enquired in a voice of silk, taking another step towards his master, smirking when Ciel stiffened further. "Not even in the dead of night, when no one is around…. When no one can hear the young master at his worst?"

"As if I'd ever! Now I said to stop," Ciel snapped, voice hard as steel as he watched Sebastian come around him, never taking his eyes of the demon butler, just like the baby bird never took its eyes of the hungry snake that lurked in the grass neighboring its nest. "That is an order."

"For I do not believe that," Sebastian continued, placing gloved hands on Ciel's shoulder, feeling the tiny body tense and shy away at the contact. Gripping hard Sebastian prevented Ciel from turning as he bent and placed his lips right at a flushed, delicate ear, much like Catherine had done earlier, as he felt the tiny body in his hold shudder and shiver.

Such a precious child…

"Your soul is mine, young master, meaning I can feel your deepest, darkest desires," he breathed into the shivering, pinking ear, smirking when Ciel drew in a ragged breath. "Even those you try to hide from yourself."

Breath hitching, Ciel quickly tried to pull away only to be spun and pressed against a hard, unforgiving chest, his chin grasped in powerful gloved fingers, glittering red eyes gazing down at him with barely restrained hunger. Ciel gasped as Sebastian moved in close, struggling with all he had to try and free himself as the demon crowded in on his space, beautiful features consuming his vision as Sebastian breathed against his lips, just a scant inch away.

"Unhand me Sebastian I-"

"And that being the case, I can also feel when the young master is lying,"

And before Ciel could force the demon away his mouth was claimed, face held tight in an unrelenting iron grip, fingers biting into his tender flesh as a serpent like tongue wormed and forced its way into his tiny mouth, claiming all it came into contact with as Sebastian pressed their bodies flush together.

Clenching his eyes shut Ciel began to beat and shove at his butler's chest, form crushed to tightly to do much else as his tiny body struggled and thrashed within the iron hold as he ruthlessly bit down on the invader within his mouth, not stopping until Sebastian abruptly pulled away, the coppery taste of blood bathing his tongue. Glaring up at the other male Ciel spat the foul taste from his mouth as he moved to raise his hand to strike the other.

"How dare you-"

"Now young master, it is not very nice to bite," the demon purred seductively as he captured the raised hand, grinning cruelly down at his contractor as he captured the other wrist as well and spun, forcing Ciel's arms back with crossed wrists cradled into the small of his back as he was pressed flush against Sebastian's chest. "You never know who might just bite back."

And Ciel screamed only to be cut off by a gloved hand, his mismatched eyes going wide as sharp fangs tore into his neck, breaking past skin like paper as Sebastian feasted on him, sipping from the wound like a child to the teat as he held Ciel close and reveled in the silent screams and tears of his master.

Pulling away Sebastian ran the flat of his tongue over the wound once more, humming in delight at the flavor of his master that burst over tongue, better than any nectar he had ever sampled.

Such a treat should surely be savored.

"Bas…Bastard." Ciel gasped behind the strong hand, tears of hatred falling from mismatched eyes as he worked to get his breathing back under control, as he worked to calm his racing heart.

As he worked to reign in his rampant desires.

"How very unkind of the young master. And here I thought he would enjoy such a thing. After all you did bite me first. I assumed you were giving me a hint to what you would like," Sebastian whined in mock disappointment, but his fiery eyes dancing with amusement gave away his true feelings on the matter. Chuckling darkly at the angry cursing coming from the covered lips Sebastian gave one last lick to still bleeding neck before running his tongue delicately up one kitten soft cheek, collecting the salty sweet tears as his rewards. "Here, allow me to make it up you, my Lord."

Before Ciel could utter a word of protest Sebastian had shifted his hold, keeping one hand locked around the struggling wrists of his master, keeping them firmly planted at the small of his back, while the other dropped from the frowning mouth and swiftly captured a tender nipple between a thumb and forefinger.

A gasp fell from plump pink lips, only to turn into an unintentional moan as skilled fingers turned the harsh pinch into a gentle caress, rolling the little nub through the thick material of the child's clothes.

"Ah, you see my lord. Even as your mouth speaks lies your body can tell nothing but the truth," came the deep purr into Ciel's ear and the young noble could do nothing more than gasp and struggle to pull away from the tantalizing _/ unwelcome!/_ touch.

"Re-release me at once Sebastian!" Ciel cried when he finally got his breath back, only to lose it once more when fangs began to nip along the tender column of his pale, creamy neck, raising dark bloody bruises that the demon knew would be hard to cover, even for a butler of his caliber.

"The young master is so fussy." Sebastian sighed, shaking his head slightly, dark locks brushing against Ciel's cheeks as he did so, while nimble fingers began to quick work of the buttons holding the Earl's clothes together. "Even as his body screams in desire."

"You have overstepped your place Sebastian. Now release me." Ciel growled, contract flaring within his eye, causing the creature behind him to minutely flinch before doing as ordered, stepping back away from the shaking body, arms dropping to his side as the mask of loyal butler fell across his handsome features.

"Yes, my lord"

Silently taking in air that he swore he had moments ago, Ciel slowly turned towards his servant, feeling the open fabric of his jacket brush along his hyperaware body, skin tingling in a way he had only ever experienced in the dark of night when all had been put to bed, when Sebastian had already dressed him and slipped away from his room to attend to the day ahead.

When no one could hear just whose name he breathed in the all too silent mansion.

Taking another deep breathed Ciel looked into the eyes of his demon, mismatched blue narrowed as he assessed the man, '_**demon**_' his brain supplied/ before him, looking at the way Sebastian stood tall and firm, back rammed straight, hands at his sides, chocolate red eyes gazing back into his own fiery blue.

"You forget just who is in charge here Sebastian," Ciel began as he slowly approached his servant, his own hands clenched at his sides, mismatched blue eyes narrowing even further as dark red followed his advance.

"I apologize young-"

"Spare me the lies Sebastian. You feel no guilt or regret for what you did," he continued, bringing up a hand that was not trembling to his fang bitten neck, running soft fingers along the tender skin before allowing the small limb to drop at his side. "For I know you well enough to know that I am not the only one here who desires that which they should not."

"With all due respect I-"

"Oh come now Sebastian," Ciel chuckled, stepping up to his long time servant, staring deep into the glowing red eyes as he placed a delicate looking hand on the broad chest before him, as light as the wings of a butterfly on the flesh of ones cheek. "You said it yourself did you not? My soul is your soul, meaning I know just as much about you as you know about me."

"Young master-"

"Did you think I didn't notice," Ciel whispered, clenching his fingers into the cloth covering the warm chest he could feel beneath his claw like fingers, bunching the material in his fist as he stared into the depths of hell that were Sebastian eyes. "That I couldn't see the way you would stare just a tad bit too long as you bathed me at night, dressed me for the day or undressed me at night."

He pressed almost lengthwise with the hellish creature, their bodies sharing heat and warmth as the gazed into the eyes of the other, one gaze smug and a blue as deep as the sea during a storm, the other dark and calculating, banked by the flames of hell that matched them in color and intensity.

"Did you think I didn't take notice of how you brushed my skin just a bit too often, or how you'd gaze at me with hunger deep in your eyes? Hunger not for my soul but for my body."

"For you forget Sebastian, I have seen what desire and greed for the flesh looks like in the eyes of men,"

A cool smirk crept onto the handsome face of the demon before him as red eyes shifted into gleaming purple, pride for his master, for the soul he coveted, shinning within like the flames in dark abyss.

"Oya, Oya, my master is a very clever human indeed," came the dark voice from deep within the demons chest, the same voice that called out to Ciel all those years ago as he bled upon that alter, begging for salvation in the hands of a demon. "It is why I desire my master's soul more and more with each passing day."

And then Sebastian's face was right before his, white fangs glittering behind curled lips, eyes shining violet like the most rarest of gems.

The hunger of a wolf masked by the face of a man.

"Tell me young master," he whispered, cool breath fanning against Ciel's trembling lips, moistening them in ways his own tongue never could. "What do you plan to do with this knowledge?"

Giving a huff of disdain Ciel tipped his chin up and walked around his grinning butler, making his way slowly towards the door of the parlor.

Blinking in confusion Sebastian stood straight at gazed at his master, his head falling to the side.

"Young master-"

"Come Sebastian, it is time for us to retire to my room." Came the quiet command from the door before Ciel was stepping into the hall and away from the formality that tied them.

With an elegant bow Sebastian was soon following behind, Cheshire grin back in place as he silently closed the door behind them.

"Yes, my lord."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Darkness fell upon the mansion as all those that inhabited it fell victim to slumber.

All but two.

"Sebastian…." Came a quiet gasp from the occupants of the massive bed, followed by a deep chuckle that fell like silken steel over reddened ears.

"The young master is never so expressive, I am honored."

"Sh-shut up and continue,"

"As you wish master."

Lips pressed and battled and fought, teeth nipping and biting at bruised and swollen lips while hands wandered naked torsos and bared backs, legs entangled like two mating snakes as they rolled and shifted on the luxurious bed, battling for dominance even in this as they moved and writhed together.

Within no time the smaller of the two landed on the bottom and was soon overwhelmed with sensation as silken lips began to make quick work of his neck and shoulder, littering the sweet flesh with biting kisses and bruising nips while strong hands parted pale, slender thighs, allowing the larger body to fall between the space they had so willingly created.

A hitched breath, a jerk of a minuscule pelvis, the trembling of tiny thighs. The snake took it all in, basking in the seduction of one so small, lapping up the sweet innocence the child extruded, even after all the darkness he had seen. Baby-like hands grasped inky locks, naive lips fumbled along a pale neck, a little voice whimpered in the welcoming arms of pleasure.

And from above red eyes watched it all, luxuriating in the fall of one once innocent.

"The master was never as beautiful as he is now… even when he lied in filth and decay upon our meeting," the serpent husked, leaning down to nip along a red tipped ear. "Do you remember Bocchan? How you sat upon a thrown of the dead as you signed your soul away to me. How you watched on with eyes full of hatred and disgust as I tore apart those that had soiled your name, your home… your body. My little master was so breath taking stained with the blood of those that had wronged him… the face and body of an angel with the heart of demon… truly lovely.….."

"You…. You talk too much Sebastian," came the complaint from frowning lips, using the silky locks as a steer to guide the smirking lips back down his chest. "Be silent and get back to work."

"Of course my lord, allow me to apologize,"

Dazed mismatched eyes could only blink in confusion before screwing up in exquisitely painful pleasure that rocked him to his very core, setting his every nerve on fire while freezing his very breath within his lungs.

"Sebastian!"

A deep chuckle and again his breath was stolen as the vibrations rocked him to the core, rattled his very bones, sent his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he trashed atop rumpled linens, tiny hands grasping midnight locks as if they alone would keep him ground as he was ripped apart at the feet of the smirking demon.

"Sebas… Sebastian…. I can't…. it's… too much….. Stop…"

"Now, now my lord, if I recall you ordered that I teach all that I knew of this ancient art, and as a butler of the Phantomhive where would we be if I could not even do this much."

"Don't….. don't look so smug Sebastian….. it's annoying."

"Yes master."

Ungloved fingers mapped his young body, teasing at tender pink nipples, grasping trembling pale thighs, cupping immature jewels as they quivered within their warm, crinkled sac, throbbing along to the beat of his heart, of his breath, of his pulsating cock. And all the while he cried and whimpered and mewled and moaned, desperately trying to bite back the humiliating sounds but unable to hold them back behind his clenched teeth.

"The young master truly is a delight…. So sensitive to the touch…. So wanton in his desires."

"Didn't I…. uhhh….. tell you t- to….sh- shut… oh…. shut up… Sebastian…?"

Another chuckle, another torturous vibration, and he was sure he was burning alive.

Suddenly the liquid heat was gone and cool air was brutalizing his sensitized groin, making him gasp at the abruptness of it. He looked down the length of his body, regarding the burning eyes of the demon between his shamelessly spread thighs, falling into the depths of hell that he had escaped all those many years ago and he knew, with a certainty, that this time around there was more at stake than just his life, more on offer than just his soul.

And just like that night, all those years ago, he knew that he would gladly follow those piercing eyes, even into the choking abysses that would surely destroy him.

As he watched with rapt attention, flushing as a pink tongue slid along smirking lips, Ciel knew that this night, and for many nights to come, he would be powerless to Sebastian, weak from those eyes and that smile and it unnerved him to realize how little he cared at the moment.

He had truly and utterly fallen, and like a baby bird with a clipped wing, he was doomed to be devoured by the ravenous snake that watched him with blood red eyes.

Blinking wide mismatched eyes, Ciel watched with not a little distrust as Sebastian slowly slithered his way up the compacted frame beneath him, his sinuous body rubbing deliberately against Ciel's writhing one, only stopping once their bodies were aligned and his warm mouth was resting against Ciel's flushed ear, warm breath causing goose flesh to break out all along his body.

"If the young master believes me to be talking too much," he began huskily in the otherwise quiet room, dark curtain of hair trailing along the young child's shoulder. "What does he suggest I do to otherwise occupy my loquacious mouth?"

"Would it please the young master if I were to busy myself with introducing every inch of his skin to my lips and tongue? Of would he rather I continue where I left off between his brazenly parted legs?"

"Don't… don't be vulgar…" Ciel snapped, only to gasp and moan when a wicked tongue began working the tender area just behind his pinkened ear.

"Or perhaps," the silky voice continued, as if never interrupted in the first place, "the young master would enjoy it if I were busy myself with a far more rewarding part of his body,"

"What are you-" Ciel began only to squeak indigently when he was unceremoniously flipped onto his stomach, his hips grasped by strong, powerful hands and tugged until he was up on all fours like a bitch rutting in heat.

"Sebastian!" he cried in indignation, red face quickly turning to scold the chuckling demon, only be buried in the soft downy pillows that surrounded him as a hot molten tongue started a fire at the secret place between his legs.

"Sebastian…. Don't…. that is… so filthy…" he gasped into the pillows, cheeks turning even redder as an animalist sound was torn from swollen lips while that teasing, torturous tongue delved into his hidden depths.

"Now, now young master," the demon purred, causing the trembling body in hands to shudder and quake at the cool air that washed over the moistened skin. "I have just given you a bath merely an hour ago, where would we be if I was unable to get my young master clean, even here?"

And before Ciel could come back with a retort, that wicked, evil, _glorious_ tongue was back wreaking havoc along his body, flicking and dipping and wiggling within his body while strong hands caressed and stroked along his sweating flank.

Tiny hands gripped the wet bed spread, pouty, swollen lips parted with gasps and pants and wordless cries as the body of the child was taken to new heights and desires, to shivering ecstasy that only the demon behind him could provide. Teeth nipped and bit and worried tender flesh while lips caressed and sucked and mouthed crinkled skin, tasting and seeking and giving and _more, more, more_.

Sweat slicked thighs trembled and shook while minuscule hips wiggled and twitched and moved with all the grace of and skill of a common alley whore, thrashing and gyrating and tempting the hellish creature who watched with rapt eyes and ravenous desire.

And then skilled fingers were wiggling into him, flexing and moving and _stroking_ the flesh within him and he keened at the contact, head rolling on his shoulders like a babe as he whimpered and cried and gasped and moaned, becoming a creature of need and desire before his demon.

One, two, three, four, shifting within him, touching places that caused hell fire that set flames to his nerves and made his breath catch painfully in his throat, and all the while red eyes watched him fall apart and be reborn, be shaped into something new, something awful and wonderful and primal.

Something of the demon's own design.

Tongue joined hand and he was tearing at the seams, dying a thousand ways from pleasure and pain and ecstasy and it filled him to the brim and spilled over in his core. And he let it in, soaked it up, relished in the feeling of being torn and broken and made a new.

After what seemed like an eternity Sebastian finally lifted his head, licking his lips with an obscene sound before chuckling as he gazed at the quaking mess that was once his young master, a strong hand gripping a wiggling hip while he sat four fingers deep in his master's scorching body.

"Young master?" he cooed, only to receive a gurgle of pleasure in response, causing a sinister smile to bloom on his moist lips and a dark gleam to glitter within his eyes.

Whimpering at the loss of fullness that filled him Ciel only had a moment to breathe before fire erupted along his backside, sending pain rippling through his very core and causing a pained scream to be torn from red lips as the demon behind him mounted his body like a beast and forced his way in, ignoring the cries and tears and screams and _pain, pain, painpainpainpainpainpain._

"SEBASTIAN!"

His young master truly was a beautiful boy. Even in this.

"Now young master," the demon hummed, stroking a hot hand down a quivering thigh, a dark look over taking his once handsome features. "I believe it's time for us to really begin."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**END**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Chibikit- Well everyone, that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed chapter and please review to let me know what you thought and I really do apologize for the abrupt ending.


	9. A Demon's Touch, Hell's Loving Embrace

ChibiKit- Hello my lovely fans! I'm so sorry about the long wait for this story. Collage has not really allowed time for sleeping, let alone writing. Plus it didn't help when I had no laptop for a month after it crashed and lost this original document along with all my other files. So again, sorry.

_**Note- This chapter will contain some background information on Catherine as well as continue with the original plot of this story so things will get crazy. If anything is confusing I will be more than happy to explain. **_

_**Declaimer- If I owned Kuroshitsuji do you think I'd be busting my butt at collage or writing fan fiction. LOL**_

_**Thanks to my lovely beta.I love chez my yami!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**-START-**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The smell of sex permeated the air around him as he dressed, slipping on his now wrinkled white shirt with a grace that no mere mortal possessed. As slender fingers went through the tedious motions of buttoning the garment cool red eyes watched the slumbering form that was currently sprawled out upon white silken sheets with an intensity that spoke volumes of the last 4 hours.

Slipping into his vest and tailcoat he quickly buttoned, fastened, and straightened his clothing before reaching into his vest pocket and pulling out a simple silver pocket watch, flicking it open with a soft twitch of the wrist, only to sigh in exasperation as the time stared back at him.

"It appears I spent more time with the young master than was intended…" he mused, slipping the silver piece back into its rightful place with a soft click. "I have yet to prepare for the coming morning."

With another put upon sigh, and a last look and the soundly slumbering youth he quickly turned upon his heel and made his way towards the exit, the candle light flickering out as he passed.

"Well don't you look like the cat that got the cream" came a sickly sweet voice from the shadows as he slipped silently from the dark, damp room, his footsteps as silent as the darkness that clung to him. "Leaving your Earl to rest Mr. Sebastian?"

Clicking the door closed with an inaudible sound dark red eyes clashed with glittering gold while white gloved hands fell to his side, body ridged, stiff, on guard. Even with the smell of sex, sweat, and blood clinging to his skin he still looked as clean as ever, perfect to the last dark hair on his head.

Her mentor truly was a demon to contend with.

"I would be careful of crossing my path so soon Bast, for I cannot guarantee you may leave with your life." came the quiet growl in the night, red shifting to violet in the blink of an eye while a dark, menacing aura seemed to surround the handsome being before her.

"Oh come now Malphas, I only accelerated the inevitable, I thought you would be happy about the increase in pace, after all you finally got a taste of that sweet dark child."

A growl penetrated the air and the women took a small step back, golden eyes widening slightly before narrowing, shifting their own hue into a deep violet, piercing those that watched her so attentively.

"Be that as it may I suggest you stay clear of me for the time being. I do not take too kindly to those touching what is mine."

Keeping a sharp eye on the creature before her Bast watched as her mentor strode away, eyes narrowed as she watched him blend into the shadows that surrounded him, that followed him like obident pups, only to stiffen when she caught his finale parting words.

"And even as my child I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand."

And then he was gone, as silent as the wind and as cold as ice, leaving her alone with her thoughts and her anger.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"_Does thou wish to form a contract with me…?" _

_A silent whisper in the night, the smell of incents and blood mingling in the room, creating a sickly sweet aroma that teased the senses and set the young girls nerves aflame._

"_A contract? In exchange for what…?"_

_Trembling ruby lips, wide golden eyes and blood stained clothes, drenched in filth and despair, hungering for something she couldn't not hope to understand._

"_Why your soul of course lovely maiden."_

_Her soul…. What use was a soul to her if she could not have the one she loved… the one she wanted above all else._

"_And what will you give me….. for my soul….?"_

_A wicked smile, a peak of glistening white fang, and a gentle touch of leather on her cheek, smelling of rotting apples, blood, and decaying flesh, sweet in its own right, yet disgusting in another. _

"_The thing your heart most desires….. the heart of the one who scorned you…." _

_A wish, a prayer, a desire…. He who had wronged her and walked away. He who had stolen her heart, who had promised her eternity… and yet here she lies…. Covered in the blood of another… in the blood of the one he truly desired. What use was a soul, a heart…._

_What use was love when all that ever mattered was lust…_

"_Take it…. I have no need for it…. Take it and give me the means to make him pay…."_

_A coy smile, a devilish stare, the cool touch of gloved fingers on her lips, along her cheek, over one bright golden eye._

"_As you command"_

_If only she had known the price of such a wish…._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"It's time to awaken, young master."

Bright light filled into to the room as a blinding beam and with a groan and a sharp glare the once peacefully sleeping lump rolled over and presents his unwanted guest with his bare back.

"Go away you bastard. It's your fault I'm so tired in the first place." Came the grumbled reply from beneath thick linens as the owner tried to shift into a position that didn't shoot pain from racing up his spine as it radiated from his tailbone.

"Now, now young master, if I recall correctly it was you who requested a third and fourth go," came the amused reply as the ever diligent servant set about preparing his master's morning tea, a self-satisfied smile stretched across his handsome features.

From beneath the linens a single blue eye peaked out of the warm cocoon the young child had woven around himself only to fix the grinning the butler with a withering glare, resulting in an amused chuckle from his butler.

"What was that Sebastian?"

"Oh nothing my lord, just asking which my master would prefer this morning; scones, parfait, or croissants?" answered Sebastian with his standard polite smile, unflinching underneath his masters increasing glare.

"Tch. Whatever."

Swinging his legs out from under the warm duvet with a wince and another glare Ciel allowed Sebastian to hand him his morning cup of tea as the other began to prepare his outfit for the day.

"I believe it would be best for the young master to have a quick bath this morning before presenting himself at breakfast. After all we wouldn't want to give the servants and Lady Melody a bad impression of the master." came Sebastian's voice from the wardrobe as he began the routine process of setting out the young Earl's outfit upon the divan.

Taking a small sip from his tea Ciel allowed the strong flavor to tingle on his tongue before locking both eyes on his grinning servant.

"Whatever. It's not like Melody and Catherine won't already know what happened last night as we planned on commencing with the plan tonight." Ciel replied gruffly, only to growl when Sebastian's only reply was a cocky smirk. "You seem full of yourself today Sebastian. Any particular reason?"

"Of course not young master. I'm just eagerly awaiting the master's chance to once again use his pawns to their fullest potential." Sebastian answered with a polite bow, innocent smile spreading onto a handsome face.

Ciel could feel his right eye twitching as he watched the cocky bastard before him straighten up with his inhuman grace and give him a polite grin.

Stupid demon.

"Go and prepare the bath Sebastian. " he ordered a few silent seconds, sipping at his tea silently as he watched the other bow before walking away, feet silent, steps quiet, body graceful.

Everything a demon should be.

When the door clicked silent behind the other Ciel set his teacup on its saucer before gingerly getting to his feet and making his way to the body length mirror across the room, mismatched eyes fixed on his naked body, skin the seemed to almost glow in the morning light that streamed in through the bared windows.

Standing before the reflection of himself Ciel allowed his eyes to begin their trek across his body, starting from his mused slate gray hair to his mismatched blue eyes, down his baby soft face, landing on his porcelain neck that was littered with red and purpling bites, indents of his companions teeth that lingered from the night before.

"_Sebas… Sebastian…. Nghnnnnn…." _

"_Young master is so sensitive here…" came the soft spoken words against his neck, hot against his sensitive skin while an agile tongue drew moist patterns and designs against the tender flesh. _

"_ha….. Sebastian…. "He moaned when teeth began to worry the flesh while a hot mouth sucked and pulled, dragging gasping breathes from his heaving chest and soft sighs from his trembling lips. _

Down his lean torso, zeroing in on his sensitive and red nipples, still tender from the torture they underwent at the hands of skilled fingers and ruthless lips.

"_I didn't know the young master enjoyed such a rough touch…" Sebastian purred in his pink ear as his ungloved fingers plucked and pinched at his nipples, drawing whimpering mewls from his shuddering master beneath him, basking in the sensual appeal his master gave off in waves. _

"_Be silent Seba… Sebastian… I… I… ah!"_

Handprints that littered his tiny hips in yellow and purpling bruises from where he was gripped and held steady as his demon took his body, plundered his body, turned his insides to mush with his strength, with his force, with his _**heat**_.

"_Oh god! Sebastian… ha… har…. Hard… harder!" he cried, gripping the warm linens between his fingers in a death grip as he was rocked and pulled, and pushed, and moved at his demons will, nothing more than a vessel for the others pleasure, a sheath for his knights true sword._

"_Yes, my lord."_

Down to his trembling thighs where light bruises marred the pale flesh, temporary marks from the others hips where he had gripped them with his legs, trying to pull Sebastian closer, deeper, begging for more, harder, faster, pleasepleasepleaseplease, he was burning!

"_Sebastian… Sebastian!" he cried, gripping the others thrusting hips with his legs, dragging the demon deeper into his body, causing both to moan at the feeling, one light, airy, almost a high whine, the other, deep, silk over gravel as it rumbled from Sebastian's heaving chest._

Watching as the skin between his legs glistened with the sticky evidence of his crime, of his madness, of his desire…

"_Young master… I... am close…"_

"_Yes… Sebastian… please… please!"_

_Lose of his pride, of his morals, of all things that made him human, becoming nothing more than a wanton creature, a whore, no better than a demon's play thing._

What had he been thinking, giving in like that, giving into _**him**_.

Giving into his desires…

_It was for the plan… that is all… it's just like dressing as a girl for Jack the Ripper… or getting kidnapped to flush out a lowlife…_

Then why… why…

_Why did it feel like so much more…_

With an enraged cry Ciel watched as the image of himself shattered before his very eyes, glass scattering around the floor at his feet, watching as blood trickled down his hand like honey, painting the pale flesh in it's warm, wet red color, the smell of metal filling his nostrils.

"Honestly young master, if you did not approve of the mirror I simply could have had it replaced." Came the exasperated voice behind him and then gentle hands were turning his wrist this way and that while observant red eyes took in the damage. "Honestly young master…."

"It's nothing." Ciel said behind clenched teeth, watching as his fingers twitched in pain, causing more blood to ooze from the ghastly cuts that littered the small appendage.

"We must tend to this before the bath-"

"I said it's nothing!" Ciel cried, turning furious mismatched eyes to the concerned red ones that watched him, snatching his throbbing hand back from the gloved ones of his servant.

"But young master-"

"It's an order Sebastian."

Watching his master with furrowed brows Sebastian gave a small sign before bowing, contracted hand making its way over his heart as dark hair obscuring his face.

"Yes, my Lord."

Straightening Sebastian stepped aside and gestured to the open bathroom door, red eyes watching his master from below long ebony lashes.

"Your bath awaits master."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Good morning Earl, Mr. Sebastian" Melody chirped as she made her way into the dining area, giving a small curtsey in her dark blue dress before taking the seat Sebastian had so kindly offered her.

"And you, Lady Melody." Sebastian smiled as he set about preparing the young girls tea and plate, smirking when the young girl gave a deep blush as their hands brushed when he passed her the delicate tea china.

"Yes, good morning Melody," Ciel sighed, taking a bite from his pastry, ignoring the frustrated look Sebastian gave him at not addressing the lady as such.

"You must excuse my young lord this morning Lady Melody; he is having a rough morning." Sebastian sighed as he made his way back to his master's side, giving a polite smile to the dark look Ciel shot him as he took his place beside his contractor.

"Really? I always thought intercourse was supposed to make men more relaxed…" Melody mussed out loud, only to yelp when Catherine took a ruler to the young girl's hand, lavender eyes going wide as she stared at her nanny.

"That is no way for a young lady to speak!" Catherine chastised, shaking her finger at her charge with a disapproving look marring her beautiful features. "You are women of high society and as such should act accordingly!"

Rubbing her sore hand Melody turned her gaze to the stunned and appalled look of one Earl and the amused, mocking gaze of his servant.

"I…. um… I'm sorry Earl… I spoke out of turn and with words unbefitting a lady…" Melody mumbled, blushing under the scrutiny of all those within the dining hall, bowing her head as her face heated even further.

"I also apologize Earl, my Mistress is still learning that she is not a true man and as such should behave as a lady of her status." Catherine sighed, giving a polite curtsey before straightening and locking eyes with her fellow being of hell. "I take full responsibility for my Lady's actions."

Blinking Ciel shook himself out of his shock before sighing, rubbing at his temple as he felt a headache coming on. "It's fine."

"Earl….. Without sounding to forward would it be safe to assume we will continue without original plan tonight...?" Melody asked from across the table, wringing her hands within her lap, pink blush still staining her cheeks under the dark gaze of Sebastian and Catherine.

Clenching his hands under the table Ciel ground his teeth angrily before suddenly standing and storming from the table, hands fisted at his side, blood beginning to drip from his gloved hands as the metallic liquid soaked through the coarse fabric.

"Ciel your hand!"

"Mast-"

"The plan will continue as we discussed." He growled before slamming the dining hall door behind him, rattling the doors frame before all fell silent.

Blinking in confusion and concern Melody turned her lavender eyes to the furrowed red ones of the butler who stood ridged beside the chair is master has once occupied.

"Mr. Sebastian… is Ciel ok? He's not still angry about yesterday is he…?"She asked in a soft voice, only to flinch when red eyes swiveled to lock on her, as intense as the fires of hell.

Blinking to get himself back under control Sebastian gave a soft smile, gloved hands moving to lock behind his back. "Lady Melody mustn't worry about the young master, I'm sure he will be back to himself later in day." He cooed every so sweetly before making to follow after his wayward master. "If you two lady's will excuse me, I must attend to my master."

Watching as the butler let just a swiftly as his master had Melody tilted her head in curiosity before turning to Catherine. "What do you think is wrong with the Earl Catherine…? It can't be about yesterday can it… I mean… if the plan is continuing than that means that he and Mr. Sebastian…"

"I believe it is not our place to speculate about Mr. Sebastian and the Earl Lady Melody."

"But-"

"Now come, if you are finished it is time for your lessons before we make our way to the night serves at the church."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The day passed in a blur for all those in the mansion, passing by at a speed that no one had truly anticipated. Lunch was held within the dining hall with a silent Ciel and polite Sebastian present and Melody couldn't help but notice how the red eyed demons gaze continued to stray to his master when he believed no one to be looking.

She could tell there was something going on between the based off the way Ciel seemed to almost stiffen whenever Sebastian got close to the Earl or how he refused to look his butler in the eye while speaking to him. The tension between the two males was almost palpable and she didn't understand it. If they truly had been intimate the night before, and based off the fact that the plan was being put to fruition later that evening she had strong reason to believe they had, than why were the two almost dancing around each other.

Well the Earl was dancing around his butler; Sebastian just seemed to be his ever observant self.

Dinner was held in much the same fashion except she noticed that the closer it came for their departure time the more tense and distance the young Earl became, seeming to almost withdrawal into himself. Melody noticed how he barely touched his food and all the answers he offered up to any conversation were short and gruff.

And before long Ciel was helping Melody and Catherine into the carriage while Sebastian prepared the horses and instructed the rest of the mansion servants on their duties while the master and head butler were away.

"Are you sure you want to go in alone Earl…. I mean we don't know how-" Melody began, only to fall silent when a single blue eye landed on her, looking almost black in the darkness that surrounded them.

"It would be much safer for me to go alone Lady Melody. I do not wish to put you in harm's way." Ciel answered with a soft tilt of the head and bright smile.

_I do not wish for you to get in the way…_

Opening her mouth to argue, Melody fell short at the gentle touch of her hand from her nanny, looking up into golden eyes before huffing and crossing her arms over her chest, falling back into her seat with a sigh.

"Thank you Earl, you are very kind to worry for the young lady's well-being," Catherine chimed with a smile, one gloved hand resting over one of her Mistress while the other rested in the folds of her glittering silver gown. "We will be sure to stay clear and allow the young Earl and Mr. Sebastian to take care of everything."

"Catherine-"

"We will only come when called" she finished with polite grin, ignoring the furious look her contractor was giving her.

"If everyone is ready we are ready to depart." Came Sebastian's voice from the driver seat as he took up the reigns of the horses, settling into his seat before looking back at his master for confirmation.

"Get going Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord."

The ride to the church was a silent one, the click, click, click, of the horses' hooves resonating around the little carriage, almost deafening in their loudness along the empty cobblestone roads that marked the long path to the church.

As if matching the day in swiftness the ride took a far shorter time than was expected and within now time at all Sebastian was stopping the carriage and tethering the horses while Ciel stepped carefully out of the carriage.

"You two must stay here with Sebastian until further notice. I do not need any interference." Ciel instructed, giving the two women a fleeting look before he began to make his way up the church's lit pathway.

"Young master-"

"Stay here Sebastian. Do not come for me until you are called. Is that understood?"

…

"Yes master."

With a single nod Ciel made his way up to the church, ignoring the burning red gaze that followed him, resisting the urge to shiver.

What was wrong with him! Never before had Sebastian's gaze made him burn and set his nerves a light. Never before had the soft whisper of his servant's voice make his ears ring or his knees feel weak.

Never before has he felt like he was falling apart as he gazed into the handsome face a man who wasn't even a man.

_When did this happen… _

Was it because…of last night… Was that why he was acting like this…. Because he knew… he knew…

_No, no that was only for the case… it meant nothing, purely physical…_

And yet before… in the deepest, darkest, forbidden part of his mind he knew…. He knew he had thought about it before… thought about what it would be like to kiss Sebastian… to touch… to… to taste.. He had told that demon that had desired Sebastian… in so many words… so then.. so then…

_No! I don't feel that way about that DOG! It was a lie! A trap! It was necessary it will never happen again! _

But some part of him… some deep part wanted… wished… desired…

_Why do I feel so safe in his arms… why do I feel so protected… so cherished… so… so..._

"Good evening young Ciel, I am so glad you could make it."

_Loved…_

"Good evening father, thank you for meeting with me..." Ciel whispered, falling to his knees beside the father as he prayed to the lord before the statue of a crucified Jesus Christ, the bible resting before him as if a guide to his words.

"Of course my child of course." Came the soft words from the priest covered demon, his blue eyes falling onto the tiny child before him. "Tell me my child, any progress…."

Blushing a deep red Ciel gave a shy shake to his head, his tiny hands wringing themselves, trying their best to avoid the fresh wounds as the small child was filled with shame before the father. "No father… the dreams still plagues me and I find myself watching him more and more…"

"Have you been praying my son?"

"Oh yes! Every moment I can!"

"Then come with me my child, it is time for us to try more drastic measures to cure you of this disgusting sin." The father sighed, standing to his feet and offering a hand to the trembling child before him, watching as single blue gazed up at him with fear and awe. "If you are to ascend into heaven than we must work harder to purify you."

"Yes father…" came a whispered reply before Ciel grasped the cool hand of the father, gasping when he was pulled to his feet and lead further within the church, leading him away from the bright, open area through a narrow, dark corridor. "Father…. Where are we going…?"

"There a more secluded area deep within this church my son that will allow us more privacy." Came the hushed voice of the father and Ciel narrowed his eyes as he was lead deeper and deeper down the corridor and into a dark crypt that looked as if it hadn't been touched in centuries.

"Father…?"

"This is where we punish the sinners my son, in hopes to cure them of their impurities…"

_Impurities…. That's what they said I was… all those years ago… an impurity…. Unclean…. _

_Fire, burning everything away, taking his mother, his father…. His home…. _

_Unclean…. Impure… soiled… _

_Caged like an animal… locked away from the world. Tortured, beaten… raped… used for their pleasure.. for their entertainment…. _

"_Mother..! Father..! Tanaka-san!"_

_He couldn't breathe…. So much smoke and fire and the smell of burning flesh…. He couldn't breathe… he couldn't…._

He couldn't breathe!

Gasping Ciel cried out as he was suddenly forced against a hard stone wall, clawing desperately at the hands wrapped around his throat, legs kicking uselessly as he was raised off the ground, spots dancing behind his eyes, sound ringing in his ears.

"You think you're so clever don't you Earl Phantomhive…" came a gravelly voice at his ear, while the claw like fingers gripped his throat all the tighter, wringing the breath from his very lungs, and leaving him gasping and desperately striving for air. "As if I do not know you have other's waiting in the wings for you."

The area around them was getting darker, colder, damp, but Ciel couldn't tell if that was from his impending unconsciousness or the doing of the demon who was trying to strangle the very life from him.

"So why don't you call them dear Earl, sound the alarm to the one who's scent surrounds you like a cloak."

And suddenly he could breathe, but only just as the hands wrapped around his neck allowed him just a scrap of air, just enough to call…

"SEBASTIAN! COME TO ME!"

"Yes, my Lord."

The hands were gone and he was being wrapped up in strong arms and carried away, through the hole in the ceiling he was sure wasn't there before as he coughed and gasped, taking in gulps of air that burned his lungs and caused his skin to break out in a cold sweat. He could feel his body shivering, shaking within his butler's hold as he was carried away from the church, only slightly registering the sound of footsteps following behind them before suddenly all movement stopped and he was left resting in the arms of his butler, Catherine to the right of him, clutching Melody to her breast.

Taking a quick look around Ciel was surprised to see them in a clearing of some sort, surrounded by trees and just beyond them he could make out Big Ben, the giant clock shining in the dark night sky.

"Oya, Oya, you have gotten must faster than I remember," came a dark voice from beyond the trees and Ciel was surprised to see a young man step from behind their coverage, dark hair falling around a handsome face, green eyes almost seeming to glow with a cat like intensity. White fangs peaked from behind plump lips and as the man stepped further into the moons illuminating light Ciel couldn't stop the gasp that passed from his lips. "But you're still not faster than me."

The man looked like an older version of Sebastian!

"It's good to see you again as well….. Brother…"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**-END-**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

ChibiKit- I'm actually rather sad to see that this story has so few reviews… I know I haven't been updating as soon as my readers would like but I thought for sure this story would have more reviews that this. (Sigh) Well tell what you think and I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	10. Demon's Of A Feather

ChibiKit- And here's chapter 10! Yay!

Declaimer-….. nope.

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**-START-**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

"_Do you believe this will work father? Brother is known to be quite stubborn." _

_Darkness surrounded them like a blanket, thick, warm, all-consuming in its heaviness as they listened to the screams and howls of the damned, the pleads of those long forgotten…._

_The prayers of those the Father no longer could hear…_

"_That he is, but he is also possessive of what he believes to be his. This will allow you to lure him out, maybe talk some sense into him."_

"_Father I don't think I understand. Why are you interfering now? You never cared before who he or I contracted with in the past. Why is this boy any different?"_

_Red eyes regarded him from beneath dark hair, pale skin seeming to almost glow, a striking contrast against the darkness that made up their home. He truly was handsome. Strong features wrapped in pale, flawless skin, lean, long limbs, power wrapped in a compact body that masked his true potential. Truly a gorgeous being that even the angels found themselves unable to truly despise him. Beautiful, deadly, cruel…_

_All from his lineage were. _

"_I cannot tell you the exact details of the situation; just know that if your brother continues with this boy at his side he will never return to us as we know him." _

_Green eyes blinked in confusion before a feral smile began to spread across a handsome face, white fangs glittering behind red stained lips. "Is their connection truly so strong father?"_

"_No more talk. Go. Lure the boy out and destroy him"_

"_But father, Brother will not merely allow me to rob him of his meal."_

"_Maybe you can persuade him to share in his spoils after you convince him that killing the boy will be much simpler than this farce he insists on continuing." _

"_And if he refuses?"_

"_Then you know what to do."_

_Silence, only the screams of those punished ringing around them, deafening in their loudness, but oh so pleasing to the ears, accompanied by the sound of whips, skin tearing from flesh, the crunch of bone…_

"_Really father..? You'd rather lose one of your most powerful sons than allow this grand situation coming to pass? What could possibly cause__** you**__ to fear this child?"_

"_It is not fear!"_

_A crack of energy and he was on his knees, howling in agony, holding onto his throbbing skull as the shadows whipped around him, tearing into his flesh, ringing his very soul, tearing into his core like the claws of a grand beast, rattling his senses and leaving him reeling. _

_Pure agony at its finest…_

"_I do not fear this boy. It is shame. Shame that one of my own, one of my best, one of my strongest sons shall forever….. No. I don't need to explain myself to you. Now do as I say." He ordered before taking his seat upon his throne once more, watching with glowing red eyes as his son pulled himself to his feet, back ridged as he contained his shudders. "If your brother refuses to see reason, kill him as well."_

"_Yes, Father."_

"_After all, you are still the stronger, are you not my eldest?"_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Br…Brother…?" Ciel gasped, looking up at Sebastian with wide eyes as he was placed steadily on his feet, watching as Sebastian stepped in front of him, a physical shield between him and the chuckling demon before them.

"It truly has been too long brother dearest," The demon laughed, stepping further into the clearing, the wind whipping around him like a lover, blowing his inky black locks around his head like a halo.

"Not nearly long enough," Sebastian smiled politely, red eyes glancing at Catherine who had stepped up beside him, standing before her mistress as she gazed at her fellow demon with curious golden eyes.

"And you brought her along, how charming."

"It was more like she followed me like a dog with a bone," Sebastian muttered, ignoring the cold glare he received in response.

"Enough talk! Tell us why you were killing those children!" Melody cried from behind Catherine, causing all three demons to look at her, gold, red, and green, all just as intense as a raging inferno.

"My, My, quite a bossy little thing isn't she?" the green eyed demon chuckled, the sound as silky as poison as he ran a slender fingered hand through his dark locks, tucking a stray strand behind his ear, reveling deadly black nails and bare back hands.

"He's uncontracted," Ciel gasped, single blue eye fixed on the bare back hands, stiffening when the other gave a gleeful cackle.

"Why yes little Earl, I am an unleashed demon, roaming this Earth as I please. Unlike my brother I find it quite troublesome to chain myself to one human for extended periods of time. Life is far too interesting to devote all of my energy to one soul," He purred, stepping closer to the group, smirking when Sebastian stepped further in front of his master, completely blocking his view of the child. "Though I can see why my brother would leash himself to a human such as yourself. Truly a beautiful soul, I could barely restrain myself from taking a bite."

Stiffening of shoulders, narrowing of red eyes, and the clench of gloved hands.

_Oh dear brother of mine, how far have you fallen down your own snake hole…?_

"If you are not contracted than why were you killing those children, those specific children?" Ciel demanded, stepping out from behind Sebastian and standing before the smirking demon, taking note of how tense his demon had become. "Why the children who had escaped, like me."

"_What could cause Sebastian to be so tense..? Is he scared…?"_

"Oh Earl, so naïve. Those children were merely pawns of mine."

"What do you-"

"Don't you know dear child? You are the only one who survived that cult."

_So many, all of them scared, alone, terrified, pleading for freedom, begging for the pain to stop, so many marked…. Branded…_

"_Please... no! Stop! Mother! Father!"_

_Hands, so many hands, holding him down, the brand coming closer, burning how like fire on his skin, salty tears streaming down his face as he thrashed and howled and pleaded for death._

"_Do you wish to form a contract with me…?"_

"_BURN IT ALL!"_

"But the marks… the documents…. The witnesses…"

"Documents can be forged young child, witnesses convinced they saw or did something they didn't, children made to believe lies that are fed to them from a spoon."

"_Tell me young one, what is it you desire most...?"_

"_Someone to love me… to want me… to care for me…."_

"_If I were to give you this, would you follow me….?"_

"_Would you care for me… protect me…?"_

"_Until my last breath…"_

"Those children were lost children dear Earl, easy to lure into my grasp, easy to manipulate, to seduce into doing as I please…. Even allowing me to brand them as damned children until their dying breathes."

"But why?" Melody gasped, feeling her stomach turn and twist at the thought of those children. Without a home, without someone to care for them, falling into the snare of the demon, who used them, lied to them…

Killed them…

"Simple. Their deaths would allow me to lure out the Earl, and thus my brother."

"Sebastian, but why-" Ciel began, only to stop when his butler placed a strong hand on his shoulder, stepping beside him as he locked red eyes with the glittering green before him.

"If you wished to speak with me brother you could have merely requested a council with me, no need to go through all this trouble," He said coolly, giving a polite smile, raven locks caressing flawless skin as he tilted his head.

"Oh no brother, it is much more than that. You see I am here on orders, but not from a contractor."

"Then why-"

"Father's order; kill Ciel Phatomhive, by any means necessary."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Trees passed them by as they ran, keeping a tight hold of each other's hand as they listened to the sound of clashing metal and joyous laughter overhead.

"_You know as well as I brother that I will not allow any harm to come to my master."_

"_I was hoping you'd say that dear brother. Let us see if you have gotten any stronger over the years you've been away from home."_

_Twin sets of grin, midnight hair blowing in the night air, red clashing with green as the two stared each other down._

The night was cool, chilly even, as the wind blew around them, ruffling their hair and the young girl's skirts, chilling their pale skin and causing gooseflesh to pimple along their arms and legs.

"Are you sure they will be ok?"

"_Young master I must ask that you run away from this area."_

"_Sebastian I never-"_

"_Please young master. I am a Phantomhive butler and I do not wish for my master to see my bad side…. So please…. Run away from this area. Do not look back; do not come for me….. When it is safe I will come for you….."_

_Red looking deep into blue, the moon overhead illuminating those glittering gems, making them almost sparkle as master and butler gazed deep into the others soul._

"_Your orders, master."_

"_Sebastian…. Get rid of him, at all cost."_

Another clash of metal, another joyous laugh.

"_Yes, my Lord."_

"They will be fine. If Sebastian can't handle him than he is no Phantomhive butler."

"And what about Catherine….?"

"_My Lady… please go with the Earl…."_

"_Catherine!"_

"_Please my Lady. The Earl will be able to keep you safe while I stay here with Mr. Sebastian."_

"_But…"_

"_Come Lady Melody, we must go." A soft grasp of her hand, a gentle tub, and the two children were running, putting distance between themselves and the three demons._

"If she is as good a demon as you say she is she should be able to hold her own."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"You know sending him away will not spare him little brother, it will just make the chase all the sweeter for me." The green eyed demon grinned, licking his lips as he watched his brother stiffen, cackling when red eyes fading to brilliant violet.

"You will not get the chance to chase him. My master has given me an order and I am one hell of a butler. If I couldn't get rid of a nuisance like you then what kind of butler would I be?"

"I'm rather surprised Asmodeus, I didn't know the Father cared how his children obtained their meals, or from whom," Catherine sighed, beginning to unwind the black ribbon that tied her hair up, the very clothes around her body beginning to shift and twist as the shadows bent to her will.

"Yes well you know how Malphas was always father's favorite," Asmodeus cooed, his own green eyes shifting to that of a glowing violet, the dark nails on his hands elongating and sharpening as he stared at his brother. "He never did care for any harm coming to the youngest prince of Hell."

"Now, now brother, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous…" Malphas purred, taking the tip of one white glove between his teeth and pulled, revealing the striking Faustian contract on the back of his left hand, his own nails beginning to lengthen. "So tell me, what exactly does father have against my contract to the young master?"

"Don't know, father refused to tell me. Just asked that I tried to knock some sense into you and rid the world of that nobleman brat. He even told me to share his soul with you as a reward for being a good pussy."

Watching the two brothers before her, Bast wasn't surprised in the least to see Malphas take off towards his brother, watching as the younger demon landed a quick punch to his elder's stomach, only to jump back when a jab was thrown at his head.

"Now boys, honestly," She sighed, shaking her head in exasperation as the two continued their brawl.

"Tell me Malphas, it that child's soul truly worth all this?" Asmodues chuckled, blocking a kick to his chest and throwing one of his own, only to quickly spin away from the rain of utensils that his brother had unhidden from his tailcoat.

"I will protect my master till my dying breath."

"I'm glad you said that little brother. There was another part to father's order," Asmodeus grinned, dusting himself off as hung upside down from a nearby tree. "If Malphas refuses to give up the life of Ciel Phantomhive, then kill them both."

"I see…. So tell me brother, are you here to kill me...?"

"Will you give up Ciel Phantomhive….?"

"No."

"Then I believe you know the answer to that little brother."

"Now hold on, Asmodeus, you can't truly mean to kill Malphas-"

"Stay out of this Bast"

"But Malphas-"

"No. This is a duel between brothers dear Bast, why don't you go and collect that young mistress of yours. After I'm done with my brother I will come for the boy and if that girl tries to get in my way I will cut her down like I did those other children."

Gasping Bast took a step back, golden eyes widening in horror before glaring at the older demon. "Now see here Asmodeus, is that really-"

Before she could finish the two brothers were at each other's throats, their demonic aura intensifying around them, black feathers beginning cascade around them in a seductive dance as the wind and tress danced to before their power.

"Malphas! Asmodues! Stop it! You two are brothers!"

"I will not let you kill my master!"

"Then you shall die alongside him!"

Meeting in the middle the two brothers collided, violet clashing with violet as the continued their ultimate duel.

"This is pointless!" Bast cried watching in horror as Asmodeus slammed her mentor and friend into the earth beneath her feet, causing the ground to tremble and shudder at such a powerful display.

"That is where you are wrong Bast," Asmodeus purred, his long fingers wrapped around his brother's throat as he slammed his head further into the ground beneath him. "Father was so kind to give me just the weapon to end dear Malphas' life if he refused to cooperate."

Underneath him Malphas thrashed and snarled before kicking his brother away, spinning onto his feet and dusting himself off, sighing as he noted the state of his now blood stained clothes. "Honestly, can I not leave the manor without running risk of my clothes being ruined?"

"If I were you I wouldn't be worried about my clothes dear brother," Asmodeus chuckled, reaching into the sleeve of his cloak and revealing a glittering dagger that seemed to almost gleam in the glow of the moon. "Do you know what this is brother?"

"A silver dagger?" Malphas sighed, rubbing at his temple as he stared at his brother with bored violet eyes.

"Not just a silver dagger, but a dagger dipped in the same poison found on the Leviathan sword." Asmodues chuckled, watching with glee as his brother stiffened, violet eyes going wide while nearby Bast gasped in horror, the sound carrying on the wind.

"How did you-"

"It's a gift from father. The only one of its kind. He thought maybe being aware that I could indeed kill you might make you a little more agreeable…."

With a gleeful chuckle a pink tongue ran across the silver dagger, humming as the poison burned on his tongue. "Plunge the dagger into his heart, father said, that's all it will take. But I think I might just cut you down before ending our little spat. After all I'm curious to see just how far you will fight for that brat."

"I will follow my master, even to the depths of hell."

"Good answer dear brother, now allow me to help you on your way!"

"Malphas!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Doubling over Ciel gasped for breath, sweat dampening his brow and hair, muscles screaming in agony from the exercise as he desperately tried to drag in much needed oxygen. He could feel an asthma attack coming on and didn't much relish the idea of showing such a weakness to his companion.

"Ciel…. Do you think… we can…. Stop... maybe rest a bit…" Melody panted beside him, groaning as she collapsed beside the young Earl, on hand grasping at her side where her bullet wound was throbbing and shooting pain up and down her core, sticky blood soaking her little fingers through her dress while the other hand began rubbing at her sore bare feet having dropped the shoes she had been carrying beside her. "I don't think… I can run... anymore… my.. my wound…."

Taking a few more gulps of air Ciel took a seat next to Melody, sighing softly as he leant back into the tree behind him, looking up at the moon with single blue eye. "Yea we can rest here… it should be far enough away."

"Ok," Melody sighed, stretching out her legs before looking over at Ciel, her golden curls falling into her face from where they had come undone during their run. "Did you know Sebastian had a brother….?"

Glancing over at the young girl Ciel gave another sigh before closing his eyes an resting his head on the rough bark of the tree, taking in the feel of the wood as it pressed against his skull, almost soothing in its harshness.

"No. I do not ask about Sebastian's life outside his being my butler, and he does not tell me…"

"But... I mean you guys have been in contract for a while now…. Don't you ever wonder about him…?" came a soft whisper to his right before a curly head rested on his shoulder, causing him to stiffen and glare down at the young female. "I'm cold, and as a gentleman of noble blood you should allow a young lady to use you for warmth."

"You're not much of a lady."

"Excuse me?"

"I said of course my lady."

Huffing in annoyance Melody pressed closer before settling down, shivering as the wind blew around them, both listening to the sound of trees collapsing onto themselves in the distance, the howl of a demon's rage, the echo of a fight both were rather curious about.

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Don't you ever wonder about Sebastian's past?"

"No."

"But why? I mean… he is rather... mysterious."

"He's my butler… nothing more."

"Hmmm…. When I contracted with Catherine I asked her all kinds of questions about herself."

"I guess that's where you and I differ."

"Like how she became a demon, how long she'd been a demon, did she prefer Hell to Earth…"

"You know you are rather talkative for someone who claims to be tired."

"And you are rather rude for someone who claims to be a noble."

"Sebastian's not here, so I don't have to pretend to like you."

"Hmph!"

Again they both fell silent listening to the noise in the distance.

"Do you think Catherine and Mr. Sebastian will be ok…?"

"Didn't you ask that earlier…?"

"Yes but….Catherine is my everything… if she were to go away I'd…. I'd die…" Melody whispered, caressing the seal upon her developing left breast, ignoring the disgusted look she received for the action.

_Salty tears slid down her face, wetting her baby soft cheeks and the floor beneath her as she gazed into the lifeless eyes of her father, sat in the blood of her sister, and cried for the family she no longer had._

"_Do you wish to form a contract with me….?"_

"_What would be the purpose… they're gone… Father…. Catherine…. gone…"_

"_I could help you..."_

"_How..?"_

"_By helping you find the ones who did this…"_

"_I thought you already killed them…. When I called upon you…"_

"_They were not acting alone…"_

_Sad lavender eyes looked up into sparkling gold as tears continued down the young girls face, wetting the soft fingers that caressed her so loving. _

"_You can… you can help me find them…?"_

"_Of course, I can do anything thy wish of me…."_

"_And what do you want in exchange….?"_

"_Your soul…"_

"_My… my soul…?"_

"_Yes. I will give you my strength and power to help you kill those that murdered your father and beloved sister-"_

"_I also want to solve my father's cases….. He... he was a detective… he was searching for my mother... She... she disappeared… I… I want to find her... I want to make her pay for abandoning me…maybe if I… if I cause enough trouble she'll come out…. help me do that and I'll give you my soul."_

"_Then we are in agreement."_

"I'd highly doubt that."

"No it's true!" she cried, looking up into single blue wide terrified lavender, "Catherine… I love her… with all my heart…. If she were to die… I'd want to die alongside her…..to be with her forever"

'_Do you promise to stay with me…. To never leave me side…?" came a whispered plea, fanning against sensitive pale skin as the two lay tangled upon the sheets, the cool night air blowing in through the window, ruffling their hair and causing the younger to press that much closer._

"_I promise to never leave my mistress… I am hers from now until the time we must part in this life…"_

"_And when you take my soul…. I will be with you… forever…?"_

"_The young lady will reside with me for eternity, close to my heart…"_

"Ha, you've fallen in love with your demon. How sad"

"Just as well as you have fallen for yours."

"_"I will follow you no matter where you go. Even if the throne crumbles and the brilliant crown rust, even if the empty shells of pawns pile up and we rest upon their decaying bodies, I will lie beside your small form. And until the last bell tolls, until that time…"_

"_Stay beside me…"_

"_Yes my lord."_

"Don't make me laugh. Sebastian is nothing more than another one of my pawns in my ultimate goal for revenge. I feel nothing for him. Nothing at all."

"Who are you trying to convince Earl… me… or yourself?"

Opening his mouth to retort Ciel gasped when a shadow fell over them, only to quickly get to his feet and rush over to his companion, single blue eye wide in horror.

"Sebastian!"

The dark haired demon gave a small smile, blood pouring from the empty socket of his right eye tainting his lips red and staining his handsome face in red while normally perfect ebony hair clumped with blood and dirt, the ever perfect butler attire ripped beyond repair, the dark red blood almost seeming to blend into the dark material as the torn material fluttered in the wind, drawing the eye to the missing right arm where blood was gushing from the open socket.

"Oh my god!"

"Not quite, but guess again my lady." He said in a soft voice, his left hand grasping the bleeding stump, giving an almost sheepish smile to his open mouthed master. "Sorry for keeping you young master, the battle took much longer than I anticipated."

"Sebastian…."

Blinking in confusion the demonic butler gave his master a curious look as the child stepped before him, tilting his head to the side ever so softly, soaking his hair all the further. "Do not fear young master, by morning I should be completely healed."

Shaking himself out of his stupor Ciel gave his demon a dark glare, sneering at the innocent look the other gave him. "You're late."

"My apologies master."

"Is it handled?"

"Yes master."

"Good, than take me home." He ordered, gasping when he was lifted effortlessly onto his butler's single arm, his own wrapping unconsciously around the other's strong neck.

"Catherine!" Melody cried, wrapping her thin arms around his nanny's waist, pressing herself as close as she could, nuzzling into Catherine's bosom as she breathed in the intoxicating scent that seemed to radiate from the demons pores. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Yes well, Mr. Sebastian seemed to have things under control, I was merely used as a distraction" Catherine smiled, before sighed as she noted the unruly appearance of her charges hair and the blood stained dress the clung to her lady's skin. "Really my lady must you-"

"I'm so glad you're ok…. I would be lost without you…." Came the soft whisper from the folds of her bodice and Catherine had to strain to hear the softly spoken words.

"My lady I-"

"If you two are quite finished I am ready to go home," Ciel sighed, rolling his eyes at the sickening display before him, grumbling when Sebastian's blood began seeping into his clothes from the varies gashes and cuts upon the butler's body.

"You're filthy."

"I will be sure to make myself presentable when we retire back at the mansion."

"Good."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"_You've gotten much better little brother," Asmodeus hummed as he blocked a kick to the head, bringing up the dagger and swiping it at the others cheek, leering when Malphas spun away and licked at the blood that ran down his face, violet eyes flashing in amusement._

"_So have you," he grinned, before darting forward, blocking the silver with a fork he unveiled from his pocket, hissing when the utensil bent and snapped under the strength of the weapon, darting away when Bast flew by and slammed into the other male, knocking him away before standing beside her mentors side._

"_Bast you shouldn't get involved."_

"_He threatened my mistress. I will not allow harm to come to her."_

"_Even at the cost of your own life..?"_

"_You taught me well father..."_

_Dodging a swipe to the head Malphas brought up his own leg, landing a kick to his brother's side while Bast landing a left hook to the side of his head._

"_I didn't want to have to kill you too Bast, but sadly it appears I will have no other choice," Asmodeus sighed as he picked himself up off the ground some feet away, wiping away at the blood on his face before speeding forward and engaging the she demon. _

_Dodging as best she could Best gasped when she lost her footing on the tree branch she had landed on to block a swipe at her throat, only to cry on when she was forced to the ground by the stronger demon, her hands pinned outwards with fallen kitchen knives while Asmodeues straddled her waist, smirking as he brought the silver blade to her chest, right over her Faustian seal…_

_Right over her heart._

"_I do apologize Bast, but you were in my way."_

_Growling up at the demon above her Bast watched as the silver dagger came down towards her, only to blink in surprise when the crushing weight atop her was suddenly gone. Looking to the side she gasped when she saw Malphas atop his brother, the glittering blade held just above his brother's heart, violet clashing with violet as the two brothers stared deep into the other's eyes._

"_Father always said to never let your guard down Asmodeus."_

"_Hmmmmm… I do remember him saying something like that….." Asmodeus chuckled, violet eyes fading to green as he stared into the handsome face of his dearest brother. "So tell me little brother, will you kill me."_

"_Will you continue to come after my master Ciel Phantomhive?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then I believe you know the answer to that, dear brother." _

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**-END-**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Chibikit- Well that's chapter 10! Review please!

Asmodeus :. Asmodeus, also known as Ashmadia, most likely originated from the Persian Aeshma-deva ("demon of wrath"). Prince of demons; thought to be the serpent that deceived Eve.

Malphas- Prince of Hell, having forty legions of demons under his command. He builds houses, high towers and strongholds, throws down the buildings of the enemies, and can destroy the enemies' desires or thoughts. He is known to be a sneaky and cunning demon that is known for tricking and deceiving his contractors. Appears as a crow before humans and is known to have a husky, silky like voice.

Bast- demon of seduction and pleasure. She is known for appearing in the form of a cat. Named after the Egyptian goddess Baster who is the goddess of music, love, and pleasure. Demon


End file.
